Daughter Troubles
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Emily Marie Davenport is Donald Davenport's daughter. When she was two years old, he left her and her mother to help the government research the cure for a virus. He comes back after four months and finds out she's been adopted. He's been searching for her for thirteen years. One day at the beach, he finds her. When she moves in with him and the others, things get a little crazy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sometimes in life, you don't get you want. In some cases though, you get exactly what you want, but you don't expect it. You have dreams and memories from when you were young, but don't expect them to come true. When they do come true though, you sometimes don't even realize it. One day out of the blue, it all changes, but can change for the better though.


	2. Discoveries Part 1

**Discoveries Part 1**

**Emily's POV**

My name is Emily Marie Davenport. I am Donald Davenport's biological daughter. When I was two years old, my dad left me and my mother to go and help the government research the cure for a new virus. He came back after four months and found out that I've been adopted. He's been searching for me for thirteen years. One day at the beach, he found me, but I don't remember him. Finally, after a flashback though, realization hits that he is right in front of me. Eventually, I move in with him and meet Adam, Bree, Chase (his adoptive children), Leo (his stepson), and Tasha (his wife). Later on, I discover that Adam, Bree, and Chase have special powers called bionics and promise not to tell anyone. I go to Mission Creek High School with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Life for me is about to get crazy. Here is my story.

I was in my bedroom upstairs listening to music on my laptop. I had my pink and black headphones on and my music loud, but not loud enough to damage my hearing, so I didn't even hear my adoptive mother come in. She came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I clicked the "Stop" button, took my headphones off, and turned to her. "Yes?"

"How would you like to go to the beach today?"

"That would be...awesome! I love the beach!"

"We know you do, honey. You can invite Kristina if you want." I nodded. "Alright. Well, get changed into your swimsuit and call her. We leave in ten minutes."

I did a "thumbs up". "OK. Got it." She then left. I went to Kristina's Facebook page and clicked on the green camera, indicating that she's online, on the right side of her profile.

The image of her came up on my screen. "Hello?"

"Kristina!"

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"Well, my parents and I are going to the beach today and my mom said I could invite you. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. When are you leaving?"

"In ten minutes."

"OK, I'll be ready."

"Good. See you then." Kristina clicked off. I also clicked off and shut my laptop lid. I don't shut it down because I leave it in Sleep Mode since it's always plugged in to charge. I unplug it if I have to though, which is very rare. After I did that, I got up and undressed to get into my bathing suit, which consisted of a pink and white checker board tankini top that tied in the back and had strings that were tied at the bottom on both sides and a multicolored Paisley-Print Ruffle swim skirt. I also had sunglasses with pink rims and grayish-white lenses, tan sandals with pink straps, and a black beach bag with white flowers all over it that was pink on the bottom and had pink holder straps. Kristina had the same set, expect in all blue. I grabbed my beach bag, put my ePhone in it, put my sunglasses on, and headed out of my room to go downstairs. When I came downstairs, Kristina was already waiting in her swim suit.

"Thanks for inviting me, guys."

"Of course, Chrissy. We all love you. We'll let you do stuff with us anytime. Come on." She high fived me and we all headed out. It doesn't take long to get to Maurice Beach. It's takes about fifteen minutes.

**Donald Davenport's POV**

I was at home, my mansion, sitting at my desk on the far left by the window, looking up something on my computer. Chase came running in with something, Adam not far behind, and tackled him to the floor. "Give me back my ePod Chase!"

"Too bad! You snooze, you lose! If you want it so bad..." He used his molecular-kinesis to lift it high up. "...You have to jump for it." Chase laughed as his brother jumped to try to get it and he lifted it higher.

"Very funny Chase. You're forgetting I can do this though..." Adam used his heat vision and hit Chase's hand, which caused him to drop the ePod.

"Ow!" He shook his hand.

Adam picked up his ePod. "...Ha! Not so clever now, are you?" Chase stuck his tongue out at him.

"Will you two knock it off and be quiet?"

They both stared at him and Adam said "Wow, somebody's cranky. Did somebody steal your toys?"

"No... And they're not toys. They're million dollar inventions."

"Oh sorry. Million dollar toys." I rolled my eyes.

Chase asked "What's got you all worked up?"

"I'm researching something and I need quiet."

"Alright, alright, we'll be in the lab then." They went to the elevator and rode down to the lab.

He typed something in his computer: _Emily Davenport_. Search results came up, mainly her Facebook page, but he didn't want that. He clicked on the "Map" icon and was looking all around. He finally found what he was looking for. "Bingo!" He got up and yelled to Tasha "Honey, I'm going out for a while!"

"OK, just be back before dinner!"

"Alright!" He then left.

**Emily's POV**

When we all arrived in the parking lot of Maurice Beach, Kristina and I hopped out of the car and ran out to the open beach. "This is awesome!"

"I know, Kristina."

"I love the beach!"

"I know, you told me. I do, too. Now, let's go have fun!" After my parents set up the beach chairs and towels, we set our bags down, put our sunglasses in them, kicked our sandals off and ran down to the water. When we got there, we both jumped in.

**Donald's POV**

I ran in calling this girl's name. "Emily! Emily! Emily!" I ran up to a woman sitting and reading in a beach chair. She looked to be in her 30's and had long brown hair. "Excuse me?"

She lifted her sunglasses up and looked up at me. "Hello. Can I help you?"

I gathered my thoughts together before replying "Yes. I'm looking for a girl named Emily."

"She's over there swimming,"

"Thanks." I ran off and the woman went back to her book. "Emily! Emily!"

Emily and Kristina were just floating when Kristina said "Em, I think someone's calling you."

"Unless there's another Emily here."

Donald ran and shouted "Cannonball!" He jumped up, curled in a ball, and jumped into the water.

Water splashed the two girls. They both said "Hey!"

Emily yelled "Watch it!"

"Sorry, girls." He splashed them again.

"Hey! Stop it! What's the matter with you?"

"I don't like that tone of yours, missy."

"What? I don't even know you!"

"Do you _want _to get to know me?"

"No, I don't..." She pointed to herself and Kristina. "...Just let us enjoy ourselves."

Donald rolled his eyes and just blurted out "I'm your father." Both girls' eyes went wide.

Emily asked "What?"


	3. Discoveries Part 2

**Discoveries Part 2**

"_No, I don't..." She pointed to herself and Kristina. "...Just let us enjoy ourselves." _

_Donald rolled his eyes and just blurted out "I'm your father." Both girls' eyes went wide. _

_Emily asked "What?"_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"OK...well, I guess that's my cue to go. I'll see you later Em." She got out of the water and walked off.

"Chrissy..." I turned to the man. "...I'm out of here."

I got out of the water and ran up to the beach. He got out of the water too and grabbed my arm. "Emily, wait!"

I yanked it away. "Get away from me! You're crazy!"

"Don't speak to your father like that!"

"You're not my father..." I pointed over to the man next to the woman who he asked about me. "...He's my father. Well, adoptive father."

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah."

"Emily, I'm your biological father."

"Sorry to disappoint you sir, but you're not my father. Besides, my father left me and my mom to go do something with the government. Wait a minute..." I was thinking for a minute and started putting the pieces together.

Flashback

_I was two years old and was on the floor playing with my blocks that connected together. My father, Donald, came out with a suitcase in hand. "Well, I'm all packed." _

_His wife, Sherri, came over and placed her hand on his chest and head on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to go, but you're doing a real good thing helping to research the cure for this new virus."_

"_Thanks, honey." He kissed her on the lips. She took her head and hand off. _

_He set his suitcase down and opened his arms. "Come here you." I ran to him and he enveloped me in a tight hug. He picked me up and twirled me around. He didn't wanna ever let me go, but had to. He kissed my head for the last time. He wouldn't be doing that for four months. He finally put me down and said "Daddy has to go now." _

_He picked his suitcase up and turned around to head out, but I just ran and clung to his leg to try and stop him. "Daddy! Don't go! Pwease!"_

_He leaned down to my level and saw tears in my eyes. I lunged myself into his arms. "Daddy has to go, baby girl. I'll be back soon, don't worry." He kissed my head again and let go. _

_My mom picked me up and then kissed her husband's cheek. "Bye, honey. Good luck. I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you too, sweetheart." With that, he walked out and left._

"Wait... It's slowly coming together." Realization hit me. "Are you..." He smiled because he was happy that I was remembering him.

"Yes I am."

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" I latched onto him and he hugged me. I let go after a minute and said "I-I can't believe my dad is standing right in front of me!"

"I missed you, baby girl."

**Donald's POV  
**

I can't believe it! I found my daughter after thirteen years of searching and she's standing right in front of me! I am so happy! Nothing can ruin this day!

The woman I talked to earlier was running toward us. "Hey! Get away from her!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was just-"

"I said get away from her!"

"Mom, Mom, Mom, it's OK. This is my biological father."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She extended her hand. "Hi, my name's Amanda Monroe, Emily's adoptive mother."

"Donald Davenport."

"My husband's over there." She pointed to the same spot she came from and called him over. "James!" He looked up. "Come over here!" He did so.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"James, this is Donald Davenport, Emily's biological father."

He shook my hand like Amanda did. "Really?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm James Monroe, her adoptive father."

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Well, we better get heading for home. It's almost dinnertime. Donald, would you like to join us?"

"Thanks, but I have to get home."

"OK, well, Emily, we'll get our things together and give you guys a moment." She nodded and they went to get their stuff together.

"Emily, I know I just found you and all, but I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. I will tell you next time I see you though."

Emily sighed. "I guess that's fair. Alright Daddy..." I haven't heard "Daddy" in a long time. It warmed my heart. Well, one of the many things that warmed my heart. "...I'll wait for that surprise and see you tomorrow."

She was about to walk off when I stopped her. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?"

"Oh yeah." I pulled out my phone and input her address in it. "35 Terrace Street."

"OK, I'll see you then."

When I got home, Tasha was making dinner. "Hey honey." I kissed her on the lips.

"Wow. Someone's in a good mood."

"Yeah I am."

"Why's that? What'd you do today?"

"Nothing special." He sat on the stove, thinking it was off. "Hot stove." He instantly got off and said "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say...it's a surprise."

She giggled. "Oh, being secretive, are we? Alright Donald, I'll wait for my surprise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist, and they kissed.

The kids walked in ad Leo shielded his eyes. "Make it stop!" They turned around and chuckled. "Why do we always witness kissing when we come in?"

I replied "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Anyway, you guys get ready for bed. School tomorrow." They all groaned and made their own ways, Leo upstairs, and the three bionics downstairs in the lab.

**Emily's POV  
**

I was on sitting on the couch in the living room, back against pillows and knees bent, laptop on lap. My mom asked "So honey, were you excited you saw your biological dad today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I really was excited to see him again."

"Again?"

I nodded. "Well, he left me and my mom to go do something with the government."

"How did you take it?"

"Ah, I was upset at first, but she explained why he had to leave and that calmed me down a little. When he told me he's my bio dad, I thought that he was crazy, but now I know he's my real dad..." I closed my laptop. "...But it all turned out OK."

I stood up and was headed upstairs to bed, but she asked "Just out of curiosity, what did he have to do?"

"I really don't remember or understood much because I was two years old. All I remember is my mom telling him that he did a good thing."

She nodded, came over, and kissed my head. "Goodnight, honey." I then made my way up the stairs and to my room. When I got in bed, I couldn't sleep because so many thoughts about today going around in my head.


	4. Discussions

**Discussions**

**Donald's POV**

I woke up that morning and looked at the digital clock by my bed. 7AM. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I carefully got out of bed as not to wake Tasha. She must've felt and heard me get up because she opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Good morning Donald."

I went over and kissed her. "Morning, sweetie."

She got out of bed and lunged herself at me. I immediately enveloped her in a hug. "What's this?"

She put her hand on my chest. "Is my surprise ready yet?"

"No. Besides, you said you'd wait."

"Fine. Let's go say bye to the kids."

"OK." We exited our room and made our way downstairs.

"Morning, kids."

"Morning, Big D."

Bree spoke next, then Adam, and lastly Chase.

Tasha asked "Did you guys have breakfast yet?"

Bree replied,"We did after we got up and showered. So now," She put her backpack on, "we're going to school." She opened the door and they started heading.

I said, "Bye guys. Have a good day."

"Donald, sweetie, we've got the house to ourselves..." She said the next thing in a slow, seductive tone. "...I have an idea what we can do." She put her hand on my chest again and felt my heartbeat through my shirt. She kissed me and slipped her hand under my shirt. I really liked it and didn't want to depart, but I had to.

"I would love to do that, but I have to go see a friend today."

She sighed, "Alright."

"Think of it this way though: you have all of this," I gestured to everything around me, "to yourself."

"Well, when you put it that way, I do feel better."

"I had a feeling that would make you feel better." She giggled and I then ran upstairs for a shower.

After that, I came downstairs and headed toward the door. "I'll see you later, honey."

"OK."

I walked down from my mansion and made my way down the road. Terrace Street was only a few streets away, so I didn't have to walk far. When I got to the correct street, I pulled out my phone and looked at the address: 35 Terrace Street. I looked at each house until I found the right one. It was the fifth house on the right side. It was a white house with blue trim. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Amanda answered the door. "Donald, hi. Come in."

"Thank you."

I went in and James was in a recliner, cast on leg with it on the soft foot stool, and crutches leaning against the chair. "Hi Donald. Good to see you again."

"You, too. What happened?"

"I tripped and fell down the stairs this morning."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll be good as new in six weeks."

"Anyway, Donald, Emily's upstairs. I can call her down."

"Nah. I'll just go up and talk to her."

"OK. First door on the right."

I nodded and went up the stairs. I came upon a room with a white door that had many photos of different butterflies on it. 'This must be her room.' I thought. I knocked on the door.

**Emily's POV**

I was in my room on my bed, legs curled up, back against pillows, and listening to my ePod around afternoon time when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I took my headphones off and turned my ePod off.

My dad came in. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hi, Daddy."

He closed the door. "I love your room. It's really pretty."

"Thanks." He looked for somewhere to sit. "Oh," I patted the spot next to me, "you can sit on my bed." He complied and sat next to me.

"Listen, I want to ask you, how shocked were you when you found out that I'm your real dad?"

"Well, I was pretty shocked, but it turned out OK. I guess when you left and I got adopted, I just forgot about you. I know that sounds really rotten, but I was only two."

"Emily, I never forgot about you the whole time I was gone. When I found out that you were adopted, I immediately began my search for you. I've been searching for you for thirteen years."

"Wow. Thirteen years?" He nodded. "That is shocking and surprising." What I said next he didn't expect. "I'm a horrible daughter."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. What kind of kid forgets who their dad is?"

"Well, to be fair, I was gone for a while."

"How long were you gone?"

"For four months."

"Why'd I forget you and not Mom?"

"I think because...she was actually there, whereas I wasn't."

I put a hand on my father's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You did a real good thing by going with them."

"Thanks, baby girl." I placed my head on his shoulder. "I might be going out on a limb here, but how would you like to move in with me?"

"What?" He nodded. I took it off. "I'd love to. I'd have to talk to my parents. I think they'd be OK with it."

"OK, I'll talk to them with you."

"Alright then, come on." I put my arm around his shoulder and he did the same thing to me. We exited my room and made our way downstairs.

My mom was in her chair reading when she heard us come down. She looked up at us. "Well, how's it going you guys?"

"Great. We actually have something to ask you."

"Yes, what is it, honey?"

I looked at my bio dad and he gestured for me to continue. "Can I move in with him?"

Amanda and James looked at each other. "I know it's a long shot, but he is my dad, my biological dad I mean."

"Um, OK. If this is what you want. We'll help you start packing."

"I'll help you too."

I hugged my mother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I then went over and hugged my adoptive father. Then I launched myself at my dad. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He kissed my head and said, "You're welcome."


	5. Moving

**Moving**

**Emily's POV**

Today is the day I'll be moving in with my dad. I'm gonna miss my adoptive parents a lot, but I'm moving in with my bio dad. That's a good thing. "Alright, I'm all packed," I said, one of my rollaway suitcases behind me. My mom helped my dad put the rest in his car.

My mom hugged me. "We're gonna miss you so much, Emily."

My dad hobbled over and gave me a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, princess. Have fun with your dad."

"I will." I turned to my real dad.

"Ready to go, baby girl?"

"Yeah. Oh, I forgot something upstairs. BRB." I ran upstairs and to my room. I went in and grabbed a stuffed butterfly that my biological mom gave me, a picture of me and my adoptive parents, and a picture of me and my parents before Dad left. I looked around my room for the last time and smiled. I shut my door and made my way downstairs. "OK, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go." I grabbed my suitcase and Dad opened the door for me since my hands were full. I waved at my adoptive parents and then headed out.

He took my bag and put it in the trunk with the rest of my bags. I stared at the car up and down in awe. "This is the coolest car I've ever seen!"

"You wanna know the best part?" I nodded. "It's self-driving!"

"What? No way! How?"

"Well, this panel on top receives a satellite signal that inputs information in the car's computer, and voilà, it drives itself!"

"AWESOME!"

"I don't want to brag, but I'M AWESOME!"

I rolled my eyes, opened the door, and got in. I then closed the door and the seatbelt automatically slid over me. He got in the driver's side and got buckled in too. "All I can say is...wow! This car is so cool!"

"Yeah. Listen to this." He pushed a button on his car starter and it started.

_Hello Donald, would you like to take a ride?_

"Classy."

"OK, well, ready to go?" I nodded. He entered the location by speaking.

_Where would you like to go Donald? _

"Home."

_Getting ready to go home. Departing in 3...2..._

"Hold on, sweetie. This goes 300 miles an hour."

I widen my eyes in fear. "What?!" Before I got to finish, the car took off and I held on for dear life. When we finally pulled in the driveway of his mansion, he stepped on the brake and the car stopped. I got out of the car and was trying to regain my balance because I was dizzy. "You might wanna dial down the miles per hour to 150..." I stumbled again and then held out my hands to the sides to regain my balance. "...Or 100."

He rolled his eyes at me and got my bags out one by one. He gave me my two pink roll away suitcases and closed the trunk, being that he got all of them out. We walked up to the door and he put the key in, unlocking it. When it was unlocked, we went in. "Tasha! Kids! Come down here! I got a surprise for you!"

**Donald's POV**

I heard someone speeding this way, so I sent my daughter to get something so she wouldn't see Bree's super speed. "Emily, go get the last of your things."

"But I already got all my bags Daddy."

"Then go get my cars keys. I dropped them in the driveway."

"Fine." She went out and came back a minute later. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Tasha and Leo came down too and was surprised to see Emily there.

Chase asked "Mr. Davenport, who's this?"

"Guys, this is..." I was trying to come up with a lie so the kids won't freak out that Emily's my daughter. "...This is my granddaughter, Emily Davenport." Emily looked at me like I was crazy, but the look on my face told her to play along. "Emily, these are your cousins: Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo."

"Hi, I'm Adam," the tall boy with short brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Bree," the girl with long brunette hair and brown eyes said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chase," said the boy with short brown spikey hair and hazel eyes. There was something about him that Emily liked

"Hello there. I'm Leo, but you can call me L-Do," said the short African American boy with short black hair and brown eyes. Emily giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello. I'm Tasha," the African American woman with black hair and brown eyes said.

"Nice to meet you all."

I put my hands on my daughter's shoulders. "Emily's going to be living with us."

The kids replied together, "Cool!"

"Emily, why don't you get comfy? I gotta talk to my wife." She nodded and plopped on the couch.

Bree sat next to her. "It is gonna be so nice having you here. Now I won't be the only one caught in the crossfire of my brother's stupid pranks and ways."

"Thank...you."

I pulled my wife aside. "Tasha, I've got something to tell you."

"What?" I looked over to see my daughter talking and laughing with the kids. I then pulled her arm and we went down to the lab. "Donald, stop pulling me. You know I don't like being pulled."

I let go. "Sorry, honey."

"Now, what is this all about?"

"OK. The truth is, Emily's my daughter."

"What? Then why did you say she's your granddaughter?"

"Because...I didn't want the kids freaking out because I have a kid and didn't tell them."

"So you're planning on lying to them again? Just like you did about your brother being Adam, Bree, and Chase's father?"

"Yep. You so get me."

"Sweetie, I love you, but I do not like the fact that you're gonna lie."

"I'm not proud of it, but I HAVE to do this." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but do NOT drag me into this."

"OK. One more thing: when she and the kids are around us, we're 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa' to her."

"I told you NOT to drag me into this."

"Please, Tasha?"

"Alright, but when this all backfires, don't come crying to me." I nodded and we went upstairs.

I smiled when I saw all the kids talking and laughing. "Hey guys, having fun?"

Emily said, "Yeah. My cousins are so funny."

I clasped my hands together. "Well sweetie, I will take you to your room and help set you up."

"Thanks Da-"

I whispered to Emily. "It's 'Grandpa' when they're all around." She looked at me strangely. "I'll explain later." She nodded and we both went upstairs.

**Emily's POV**

I followed my dad upstairs. We walked down the hall and to the third to last door on the right, right in between Leo's and Tasha and Dad's rooms. I opened the door and slowly walked in, rolling my suitcase behind. I looked around the room and was amazed at how big it was. "Wow. This room is big!"

"I know. Nothing's too good for my baby girl."

"Thanks Daddy." I hugged him. "Now, what's with this 'It's 'Grandpa' when they're around'?

"OK. The truth is that they're your cousins...well, adoptive cousins, so they're not related to you. Leo is your step cousin. Tasha is your step-mother. I don't wanna freak the kids out, so I told them you're my granddaughter. Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't really my kids. They're my brother's that I adopted. You're my only biological kid. So please, just go along with this."

"Gotcha. Call you and Tasha 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa' when they're around."

He hugged me and rubbed my arm. "That's my girl. Now, to get your room set up."

"Alright, let's do this!"


	6. First Day

**First Day**

**Emily's POV**

My dad and I got done with my room last night, so he slept in there with me because he was too tired to go to his and Tasha's room. The next day, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were on the couch and Tasha was in the wing chair. I ran down the stairs and leapt down the two steps leading to the living room. "Guys! Guys! Guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what?!

Adam asked "What?! What?! What?!"

"My room is finished! Grandpa and I finished it last night!"

Tasha asked "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Getting dressed."

After he got dressed, he ran down the first set of stairs and stood at the top of the second set. "Guys, come on! We've got something to show you!" They all followed my dad and me upstairs and to my room. The door had the same photos on it as my room at my adoptive parents' house. I smiled and gestured for him to go on. "Ready?"

They nodded and he opened the door. We all went in and they looked around in amazement. Bree said "Oh my god!"

Adam exclaimed "Awesome!"

Chase said "So cool!"

Leo said "Big D, this is really cool!"

"Donald, this place is amazing!"

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me. "Emily and I spent all day on it."

The walls were painted yellow and the ceiling was white. The carpet was a maroon color. There was a loft with a bed on top and a desk with my laptop on it. There was an outlet by the desk so I could plug my computer in. There was also a black spinning wheelie chair with arms. My bed had light purple sheets with polka dots on them and a white pillow with a matching case on it. The bed had a mint green comforter and a brown comforter with blue butterflies, red butterflies, green butterflies, and orange butterflies on top of it. The loft frame was white and had the same color ladder leaning against it on the end. The loft was in the right corner with the end facing outward. The TV that I had was hanging on the wall that was facing my bed on the same side. A white dresser was underneath it with all my clothes in the drawers. Perfume, pictures, and a jewelry box containing tons of jewelry was aligning the top. There was an electronic pink butterfly hanging from the ceiling by a string. There was a white bookshelf with books, stuffed animals, movies, CD's, and more pictures. Posters of my favorite band, _Big Time Rush_, were plastered everywhere.

Bree said, "Emily, your room is amazing. It makes me want MY OWN room." She batted her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, princess. That's not going to happen."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

My dad said, "All right, time to go to school. I'll drive you." We all raced downstairs and grabbed our backpacks. Mine was a light blue shoulder bag with a purple butterfly on the front. If it's not clear by now, I love butterflies. We went out the door and to his death trap of a car. I liked the CAR, not the SPEED. I opened the door and got in the passenger's side. He started the car and then spoke the location. "Mission Creek High School." I held on the seat for dear life again as the car took off at full speed.

We walked into the school. "Man, if he's gonna keep taking us to school every day, I gotta get used to that car."

Leo said, "I'm not even used to it. The first time I rode in it, I almost got killed."

"Why?"

"Because Mar-"

Chase pulled Leo aside. "Leo, be careful what you say. We don't want her to find out about Douglas, Marcus, or our bionics."

"Gotcha." He went over to her. "I almost got killed. Let's just leave it at that."

I nodded and a short lady with glasses and a pants suit came over. "Who's this new Fungus Pigeon?"

Bree introduced me. "This is our cousin, Emily. Emily, Principal Perry."

"Great. One more new spirit to crush! By the way, here's your locker and combination." She gave me a light pink sticky note and then walked off.

I turned to them and said sarcastically, "She seems nice."

I looked at Leo and he said, "Yeah, you get used to it. You really don't."

"Well, I should have a good time here. Anyway, where's my locker?"

Leo looked at the paper. "Locker 105." We walked over to the locker on the left adjacent from his corner one. "Right here."

"Thanks." I imputed my combination, opened my locker, and put some books in. "Guys, thank you SO much for accepting me into the family."

Bree said, "Well, you are our dad's granddaughter, so it's the least we can do."

"I got a question: if he's your dad, why do you call him 'Mr. Davenport'?"

"We don't really know. We just do," Chase replied. I nodded and hugged my binder to my chest.

"Well," I closed my locker. "I better go get my schedule. See you guys later. The first bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class, while I made my way to Principal Perry's office. The door was open and I slowly walked in. "Excuse me, Principal Perry?"

"What do you want?" Wow, Leo's right, you really don't get used to her.

"I just want my schedule."

She sighed, "Alright, let me pull it up for you, short stack."

"Uh, thanks."

She pulled up my schedule on the computer and printed it out. "Here you go."

"Again, thanks." I took the paper and went out. My first period was Math with Mr. Moras. I walked in the classroom and noticed the Chase was there. I know he's my cousin, well, adoptive cousin, but I like him, and he's not even blood related. I took the empty desk on the left next to him. "Hey Chase."

"Oh, hey Emily."

"It looks like we have Math together."

"Looks like it." He then muttered "Another good thing about this class."

"I heard that, Chase."

He blushed. "Um, you w-weren't supposed to."

I shrugged. "Well, I did. I take that as a compliment."

"That's good. Now I won't get in trouble." We both chuckled and I smiled at him.

After school, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and I walked home together. Leo asked "So Emily, how do you like our school?"

"It's good. Just..."

Bree asked "Principal Perry? We all have problems with her, but we deal with it."

I laughed. "Well, I guess I have to deal with it too."

We entered the house where my dad and Tasha were on the couch, his legs across her lap and watching something on his tablet. He paused the movie and looked up. "Hey, guys. How was school?"

"Good."

"Sweetheart, how was your first day?"

"Great. Adam's in my History class, Bree's in my Science class, Chase is in my Math, and Leo's in...OK, so I don't have a class with you, Leo. Sorry."

"That's alright. I guess you need to talk about how awesome I am without me around."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, THAT'S it."

My dad got up and kissed my head. "Well, it sounds like you had a fun day."

"Yeah, and the best part...I don't have any homework! Yes!"

Adam asked "How'd you manage to get no homework?"

"Easy, I just get it done when we have time to. I didn't goof around like SOMEONE did."

Adam replied "Wow. Ruining my fun. Aren't you a downer?" I nodded my head back and forth slowly, rolled my eyes, and went upstairs. He looked at my dad and gave his goofy smile. "She..." He pointed to the stairs as I was going up. "...is a handful."

**Author's Note:**

**IF YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSED ON THE WHOLE DONALD BEING CALLED 'GRANDPA', I LOOKED IT UP, AND 39 IS YOUNG TO BE A GRANDPA, BUT IT CAN HAPPEN. EVENTUALLY, THE KIDS DO FIND OUT THE TRUTH. REMEMBER THOUGH, DONALD ISN'T HER GRANDPA. THAT'S JUST PART OF THE LIE. DON'T WORRY THOUGH. THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED...EVENTUALLY!**


	7. Big Bionic Reveal Part 1

**Big Bionic Reveal Part 1**

**Donald's POV**

I was sitting at the bar counter, drinking my coffee, when my daughter came down in her pajamas and her hair a mess. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, Daddy." She let out a yawn.

I chuckled. "Wow, someone has a major case of "bed head".

"This is how I always look in the morning when I wake up."

"Ah."

Emily opened the fridge, took out the pitcher of orange juice, and set it down. She got a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some. She put the pitcher back and sat next to me. "So, are Adam, Bree, and Chase up yet?" She took a sip of her juice.

"Uh, yes they are. They'll be down soon."

She nodded and asked "Where's Tasha?"

"She's sick, so I'm taking care of her by giving her some peace and quiet."

"You mean peace and quiet from what I usually hear about you?"

I punched her arm playfully. "Watch it, missy." We both laughed.

"Well, I'll help you take care of her."

"That's sweet, baby girl, but you don't have to. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You guys can go do whatever today."

"Alright. Thanks."

Leo came down. "Morning, Big D. Morning Emily."

"Morning Leo." She finished her juice and said, "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." She went upstairs.

I went to the elevator and down to the lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase were sleeping and I was happy to wake them up. I went over and banged on each capsule. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Chase woke up first. "No! I was dreaming about being in Egypt and seeing the pyramids."

Bree said, "I was in Paris on a date with this really handsome boy."

Adam said "Aw, man! I was dreaming about monkeys."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Anyway, SOMEONE's looking for you guys, and of course, as usual to protect our secret, I had to LIE. I said you guys were upstairs and would be down soon. I didn't tell her you were down here because I couldn't."

Bree asked "Mr. Davenport, when are you going to tell Emily about us?"

"Look, I'll tell her WHEN and IF I have to."

Chase crossed his arms. "OK, but don't you think she deserves the right to know?"

"Yeah, but if she does, I don't know what'll happen. Remember, I'm PAYING PERRY to keep your secret."

"We know we messed up there, but..."

Bree continued for him. "...She was in danger and we had no other choice."

I sighed. "Well, whatever. Just...shower, get changed, and head upstairs. She's gonna wonder where you are." I went to the elevator and rode up to the living room. When there, I tapped a couple buttons on the panel behind the picture hanging up and it hid the elevator, also shutting it down.

After their capsules changed them, they stepped out and Adam moved around funny. He said while gesturing to Bree, "Aw! I think Davenport gave me your underwear by mistake."

Bree cringed. "Gross!"

Chase asked "What are you complaining about? I got the bra." They all cringed at the mistake. Chase went over to the control panel, imputed the right clothing choices, and the capsules changed them into the right clothes this time. Chase went in the elevator and noticed it didn't work, meaning the others didn't work as well. "Use the stairs. He blocked the elevators. Bree, no speeding. If we get discovered, Davenport will yell at us, and I for one don't want to be yelled at."

Bree asked "What about us?"

"You're on your own there." Adam and Bree rolled their eyes.

When they entered through the doorway to the living room, Emily and I were on the couch, my arm around her shoulder. She said, "Hey guys. There you are. Where were you?"

Chase replied nervously, "We were, uh, upstairs getting ready for the day." She nodded.

I got up from my spot next to my daughter and took them over to the elevator area. "What took so long? It doesn't take five minutes for you to get changed."

Bree replied, "It does when you give us the wrong clothes."

"Oops."

"Yeah. I first had Bree's under-"

"OK, I get it. Look, Tasha's sick and I gave you guys the day off to do whatever."

"Yes!" they replied together.

We went over to my daughter and Bree asked "Ready to go, Emily?"

"Yep. Let's go." She stood up and headed out with them.

"Bye guys. See you later." They headed out and left

**Emily's POV**

We were walking to the park when Bree got a text from someone and sighed. I asked "What's wrong Bree?"

"Principal Perry needs us to come do something."

"What?"

"I don't wanna know."

I said, "Well, there goes our plans for today."

I sighed and Chase said, "Let's go then." We made our way to Mission Creek High.

We walked in the school and I said, "You guys get started on what Perry needs. I'll join you in a minute." They nodded and I ran to find a bathroom.

Adam, Bree, and Chase walked into the gym, finding it a mess with napkins and cups all over the place. "Oh, goody. Empty Box on a Neck, Lady Locks, and Lady Blah-blah are here."

Bree asked "What do you need us here for on a Saturday that can't be done on a regular school day?"

"I need you three to be my bionic servants."

Bree replied sarcastically, "Great, and I thought this was gonna be a waste of our time."

Adam asked "Why can't you get the janitors to do this stuff?"

"They're at my house trying to make something look like "an accident". So I'm gonna have you do their work for them."

Bree said, "That's illegal."

"So is being a robot."

"We AREN'T robots. We are BIONIC."

"Whatever..." She handed Bree an empty trash bag. "...Speed Feet, you're on trash duty."

"Muscles, come with me. I need something under the bleachers dug up and re-buried." Adam cringed and followed Perry.

"I'll help you out, Bree. There's a lot of trash here."

"Thanks."

I came back a few minutes later, eating a candy bar. When I finished it, I threw the wrapper in the trash can, grabbed a basketball from the rack, and started shooting hoops. A half an hour later, Adam came in as Bree came out of the gym with what seemed to be the tenth trash bag. "OK, how many pounds of gum can one school possibly chew?"

Adam sighed and said, "It's Saturday. I'm not doing Math."

Chase opened the door and said in a panic "Guys, come quick!" Adam and Bree ran in to see what was wrong.

Bree asked "What's wrong, Chase?"

"Do you guys hear that?"

Adam said, "I don't hear anything."

"The basketball hoop! One of the screws fell off! The whole thing is about to fall on Emily!"

"Emily, look out!" Bree sped over and pushed me out of the way. I looked to see what was happening. Adam used his heat vision to sever one of the rods the hoop was hanging from. He then ran over and caught the hoop and backboard. He set the whole thing down. I widened my eyes in fear and shock, mostly fear. I ran out of the gym and the school as fast as I could go.

Chase said, "Uh-oh."

Bree said, "We're dead."

Adam said, "Calm down guys. She might've not actually seen anything."

Bree shook him. "Are you crazy? She saw EVERYTHING. We are dead once she tells Davenport!"

Chase said "This is bad! This is bad! This is really, really bad!"


	8. Big Bionic Reveal Part 2

**Big Bionic Reveal Part 2**

"_Emily, look out!" Bree sped over and pushed me out of the way. I looked to see what was happening. Adam used his heat vision to sever one of the rods the hoop was hanging from. He then ran over and caught the hoop and backboard. He set the whole thing down. I widened my eyes in fear and shock, mostly fear. I ran out of the gym and the school as fast as I could go._

_Chase said, "Uh-oh."_

_Bree said, "We're dead."_

_Adam said, "Calm down guys. She might've not actually seen anything."_

_Bree shook him. "Are you crazy? She saw EVERYTHING. We are dead once she tells Davenport!"_

_Chase said "This is bad! This is bad! This is really, really bad!"_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was running, not because I was in danger, but because I was scared. I ran all the way to the mansion. I opened the door and ran inside. "Hi Emily. How was your day?"

I latched onto my dad. "Daddy!"

I let go and he saw the fear in my eyes. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"My cousins, t-they..."

Adam, Bree, and Chase entered at that moment. Bree said, "Emily, we need to talk."

I tried running upstairs, but Adam ran up behind me, wrapped his hands around my stomach, and lifted me up. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!"

Adam said, "Not until we talk."

"Fine!"

He put me down and I sat down on the couch. "Alright, Emily. We know what you saw was bad, but we can explain," said Adam.

"Explain what?"

"That we're humans with bionic abilities."

"Really? You expect me to believe that?"

My dad chimed in. "They're telling the truth."

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"Well, yeah. They're part of a project I've been working on: developing genetically engineered superhuman siblings."

I stood up. "And you didn't tell me?!

Leo came down the first set of stairs and then tried running back up when he saw the look on my dad's face. "Leo, come here! You're a part of this too." He sighed and came down.

"He knew about them too?"

Leo said, "Yes."

My dad asked "Wait, how do you even know about Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

Bree slowly raised her hand. "We kind of helped with that part. We saved her from being crushed by a basketball hoop."

"Is that true, Emily?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then, even though they DID expose their secret to you, you should be thanking them because they did save your life."

"You're right." I slowly walked up to them. "Thank you for saving my life."

Bree said, "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry for running off like that. I was just scared."

"It's OK. We get it," said Chase.

"Well, your secret's safe with me. One question though: why didn't you want me to know?"

Chase replied, "Because...if anyone knew, we'd be sent away to a government facility, becoming guinea pigs, and Mr. Davenport would go to jail."

"Does anyone else know?"

Bree said, "Yes, Leo, Tasha, and unfortunately, Perry."

"They do?" Everyone nodded.

"Perry's making Davenport PAY her for keeping the secret."

"Why?"

Chase replied, "Because she's ruthless and will do anything to get what she wants."

"Ah. So," I sat back down, "what other abilities do you guys have?"

"I have super strength, heat vision, and I recently discovered my Blast Wave ability, which is where I concentrate hard enough, that everything around me falls apart."

"I have super speed, the ability to stick to walls and ceilings, and Vocal Manipulation." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's when I hear a voice or sound and I can mimic it because my vocal chords manipulate it."

Adam said, "And Chase can..." He forgot what his brother did for a minute. "...What do you do again?"

Chase sighed, "I have super smarts and super intelligence. I can create a force field. Also, I have super senses such as hearing, sight, and smell."

Bree said, "We also have glitches, but we'll tell you about those later." I nodded.

Tasha came down. "Hey everyone."

"Hi, honey. How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. Just a bit achy."

"Well, then," He went over to Tasha and said, "I'll give you a full body massage. How's that sound?" He sounded all sexy and seductive.

"That sounds amazing."

"OK, I'll be up after I show Emily the lab."

"She knows about Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"Yeah. They saved her from being crushed. I was gonna scold them for exposing themselves, but they saved her. Emily's gonna keep the secret though." She nodded and headed upstairs. He walked back over to us. "Emily, we've got something to show you." I cocked an eyebrow, but followed them to a large area. My dad removed a picture from the wall, revealing a touchscreen panel. He tapped a couple buttons and an elevator popped up and opened.

"Cool. You have an elevator in your house?"

"Step inside and we'll show you something." I obeyed him and stepped inside. He pressed an unmarked button on the control panel and we rode down.

When the elevator stopped at the desired floor, it opened. I made my way in the lab and looked around in amazement. "Wow. What is this place?"

"It's my lab. It's where Adam, Bree, and Chase train."

"What are those?" I pointed to three big objects that looked like giant washing machines.

"These are their capsules. They eat, sleep, shower, and dress in them."

"Really?" He nodded. "Wait, they don't eat, you know, with us?"

"I developed these special power pellets that they eat to activate their bionics. They can eat regular food too, but they need these to activate their bionics."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I gotta admit, this place is incredible!"

"Yeah, well, I'm awesome, so it plays itself out. That's how I got this big house...by inventing things."

Bree replied, "Yeah, and that's how he got the big ego to begin with." She then corrected herself. "Actually, it's always been there." He glared at her and I rolled my eyes. "So, what do you think about all this?"

"Awesome! I was shocked and scared at first, but I'm good now."

My dad hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "That's my baby girl." He went to the elevator and rode up to the living room. When there, he walked across the room and upstairs to his wife.

"Hey, sweetie. How's everything with Emily?"

"She's fine. I showed her everything and she's cool with it."

"That's great."

He shut the door. "Now, I think I promised you something." Tasha stood up and put her hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on her waist. They kissed and as it deepened, they fell on the bed. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, he slipped his hands under her shirt and then slowly took it off, as she did the same. She ran her hand across his chest and abs. He kicked his boots off and then took off his pants, where he was in nothing but his boxers now. Tasha's pants were slowly slipped off her too. He kissed her passionately again. His hands made their way up her body to her bra and he fiddled with the latch while still kissing her. He unhooked it and asked the one question he's been wanting to ask her for a long time since he met her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am."


	9. Wisdom Teeth

**Wisdom Teeth**

**Donald's POV**

Tasha and I were under the blankets, her on top of me with her bra and underwear on while I was still shirtless and in my underwear. She was caressing my cheek. "Donald, that was incredible!"

I smirked. "I knew you'd like it. I told you I would give you a full body massage." She giggled and kissed me on the lips and then from there, down to my waist. She stopped and we went up to the top of the bed and laid down.

"I really loved and enjoyed this."

"I know. I did too. You know, ever since I met you, I wanted to have sex with you, but I didn't know how to say it. I'm so glad I did it with you, Tasha, because I love you soo much."

"Yeah, I've noticed." We both chuckled and kissed. We got out of bed and picked up the rest of our clothes, which were scattered everywhere. Tasha got dressed quickly and noticed that I was struggling to. "Donald, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"My back hurts a little."

"I'll help you put your clothes on then." I nodded and she put my shirt on slowly.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Sorry."

"OK, obviously, I need my back brace today."

"Alright, I'll get it." She went over and searched through the closet for it. She found a black back brace and wrapped it around my waist.

"Thanks, honey." I then got my pants and boots back on.

We went downstairs and Chase was lying on the couch with Emily sitting by him, stroking his hair. "Chase, it's gonna be alright."

"Emily, what's wrong with Chase?" I asked.

"He's got a headache and a fever."

I sat in between him and my daughter. "Are you OK, Chase?" I put my hand on his head and the back of my other one on his cheek.

"No, I feel like my head's gonna explode."

"You're burning up. Emily, will you go rinse a washcloth with cold water?"

"Yep." She ran upstairs, grabbed a washcloth from under the sink, and rinsed it with cold water. She rung it out and came back and whispered so Chase wouldn't hear, "Here you go, Daddy."

"Thanks." I took it and laid it across my son's forehead. "Is that better, Chase?"

"A little."

"What's that?" Emily asked, gesturing to the brace around my waist.

"My back brace. I've had a bad back since high school."

"Does it hurt right now?"

"A tiny bit, but this makes it better."

Tasha came over and gave Chase a couple of pills and a glass of water. "Here you go, honey."

He nodded. "Thanks." He swallowed the pills and gulped half the water down.

I said, "Slow down Chase."

"I can't help it. I'm really thirsty." He set the half empty glass on the table.

"OK, well, we'll cancel training for today."

Chase sighed, "Alright."

I patted his shoulder. "Good boy. Now, I have a conference call with Tokyo, but Adam, Bree, Emily, Leo, and Tasha are here if you need you them." He nodded and I kissed his head before going down to the lab.

"Alright guys, I have some errands to do, but I'm counting on you to take care of Chase."

Bree said, "Don't worry Tasha. We got this."

"Yeah," Adam continued, "we'll take care of him."

"Good." She kissed Chase's head. "Feel better, honey."

"Thanks Tasha."

She headed out. "Bye guys."

**Emily's POV**

"I hate this!" announced Adam.

Leo asked "Hate what?"

"The fact that Chase's sick."

"Because you care about me. That's so sweet."

"Because when you're sick, I can't do Bionic Brother Toss."

Chase glared at him and he corrected himself. "And I care about you."

"I really wanna do that, though. Who can I do it too?" He looked around at all of us until his eyes landed on me. "Ah, Emily."

"Why are you looking at me?"

Adam stood up and walked towards me. "Come here."

"Uh...no thanks."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I really don't think this is-" I was cut off by Adam grabbing the back of my shirt collar and middle of my shirt. "Adam, I-" He tossed me across the room, like he usually does with his brother, and I hit the counter. I fell on the floor and groaned. Adam, Bree, and Leo walked over to me. I just glared at Adam. "Ow! Never do that...again!" Bree helped me up and we went back over to Chase.

"Well," Chase started, "the good news is that now I wasn't Adam's pawn in Bionic Brother Toss this time."

I playfully punched his arm. "Very funny. I'm going upstairs." I walked upstairs and to my room.

Leo went over and got an apple juice from the fridge. "Leo, can you hand me an apple?"

"Sure." He grabbed an apple from the bowl in the fridge and tossed it to Chase, which hit the back of his head.

He turned around and gave me a 'Seriously?' look. "Leo!"

"What? You said to give you an apple."

"I said to HAND me one. Not THROW me one."

"Oh...Right."

Leo sat on the couch by Chase and Adam and Bree sat on the floor, Adam's arm around Bree's shoulder. They were watching TV and Chase took a bite of his apple. When he did, his eyes widened and he let out a scream. "Ah!" He let the apple fall to the floor.

Everyone jumped when he screamed. Bree asked "What's wrong, Chase?"

"My mouth hurts!"

I was in my room reading when I heard commotion downstairs. I threw the book down, got down from my bed, and ran out of my room. I rushed down the stairs and saw Adam, Bree, and Leo crowded around Chase, trying to get him to calm down.

Adam put his hands on Chase's shoulders. "Chase, calm down, bro, calm down."

He clutched his head. "My head is in extreme pain right now! It feels like it's gonna explode!"

I placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up, big time."

Bree said "Emily, go get Davenport!"

I nodded and went through the doorway that lead to the stairs for the lab and ran down them quickly. My dad was done with his conference call and was heading back up when I came down, out of breath and I almost ran into him. "Emily, what's going on?"

"Something's-" I finally regained my breath. "Something's wrong with Chase! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and we ran up the stairs.

"Slow down, baby girl. You're yanking my shoulder." When we got there, Chase was on the couch, knees curled to his chest, and clutching head in pain. He rushed over to him and sat down. He noticed that Chase had tears in his eyes and was about to cry from the pain.

"Mr. Davenport, make it stop! Make the pain stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I t-took a b-bite of my apple a-and n-now my m-mouth hurts! My headaches gotten worse too, making it feel like it's gonna explode!"

"Alright, Bree, get the flashlight on my cyber desk." She nodded, sped away, and came back a few seconds later. "OK, Chase, open up your mouth." He obeyed and opened his mouth as wide as he could go. My dad turned the flashlight on and looked in his son's mouth. He looked around and finally spotted what the problem is. "I see what the problem is. Your wisdom teeth are impacted."

"What's that mean?"

"It means they're wedged in between your jaw and another tooth. They have to come out. Come on." He helped Chase up.

"Where are we going?"

"The oral surgeon that did MY teeth."

"Thank you. Anything to make this pain go away."

At the surgeon's, Chase was in an office sitting in a dentist's chair. My dad was with him comforting him before the procedure while Adam, Bree, Leo, and I were in the waiting room. He was stroking Chase's hair. "It'll be OK Chase. You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I wasn't, but I am NOW! Saying 'Don't worry' to a person that's not worried, WORRIES THEM!"

"Alright, alright. Relax. Calm down."

The oral surgeon came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Stark. I will be doing the surgery on removing your wisdom teeth."

Chase's eyes widened. "Removing? Teeth? Surgery?"

"Relax. I'm very good at this. You have nothing to worry about."

"Dr. Stark, this is my son, Chase. As you can see, he's nervous."

"Don't worry, Donald. He'll be fine. I'll give him something to calm him down."

He nodded and starting heading out. "You'll be fine, Chase. We'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed Chase's head and then went out.

"OK, Chase," He started and put his latex gloves on, "are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Now, I'm gonna lay you down." He put his foot on a pedal under the chair and it slowly went back.

**Chase's POV**

Dr. Stark came up to me with a needle. I then felt a pinch and it going into my skin. Within minutes, I saw darkness and fell into a deep sleep. He got started with the procedure. After a long time, I heard some voices, but I had trouble making them out. "Chase?"

"Chase? Can you hear me?"

"Chase?"

I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry, but six figures were standing above me. When my vision became clear, I was smiling, mainly because I was all loopy from the medication that was in the needle. "Hiiiii."

"Hi, Chase. How're you feeling?"

He looked at my dad. "Ha, ha, ha. Funny man."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bree.

Dr. Stark said, "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just a little loopy from the medicine we gave him. It's perfectly normal for people to feel this way after a procedure."

Adam looked confused. "Huh?"

Donald said, "Surgery. Procedure's just another name." Adam nodded.

Bree asked "What are those things in his mouth?"

Emily replied, "They're called gauze. They help absorb the blood. I had them when I had four permanent teeth pulled."

"I'm on cloud 9. Whoo!"

"All right, well, before you take Chase home, here's what you need to know: change his gauze every hour for the next two days. Do not change them now for at least a half hour. This'll give time for the blood to start clotting. He also has dissolvable stitches, so he can't drink from a straw for a week." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Bree asked "Wait, so every hour, one of us has to change his bloody gauze?" He nodded. "OK, let me just say...Ew!" My dad just nudged her.

"I am so happy right now."

"I'm going to write a prescription for an antibiotic. He has to take every day for every two hours so that he doesn't get an infection." He ripped a note off his clipboard and gave it to Donald.

"Thank you, Dr. Stark. Come on Chase, let's go."

I was moving my arms all over the place. "I don't want to!" He accidentally smacked Donald in the face.

"Ow!" He and Adam got a hold of me and got me out of the chair. Back at the house, Adam put his arm around my waist and Donald put his hand on my shoulder. They were struggling to help me walk because I wasn't cooperating that much. "OK, Chase, you gotta help us."

I lost my balance and was about to fall, when Adam caught me, and Donald fell on his back. "Whoa. I got you, Chasey."

"Ow!"

Leo walked over to Donald and helped him up. "Are you OK?"

"Yes."

Adam walked up with me and unlocked the door with the keys. I had my head on Adam's shoulder. "OK, come on, Chase. Help me out here." I banged my head on the wall. "Oh, sorry, sorry. Here, let's set you down on the couch."

"No, I want a bed!" I whined

Adam sighed. "Fine. What bed do you want?"

"Mr. Davenport's."

"OK, I'll ask him when he comes in."

Bree came in, then Leo, then Tasha. Donald asked "Ask who what?"

"He wants to lay on your bed."

"Sure. Adam, carry him upstairs."

Adam nodded and carried me to Davenport and Tasha's room. He laid me on the bed. "Night Chase." He placed a brotherly kiss on his head. He slid the door shut and I drifted to sleep.


	10. The Kidney Fallout Part 1

**The Kidney Fallout Part 1**

Tasha was at the drugstore because she volunteered to pick up Chase's antibiotics. She decided that while she's there, she would pick up something for herself too. So, she went into an isle and searched for what she was looking for. She picked up a box with something in it and walked to the checkout.

**Emily's POV**

I was on the couch watching TV when Tasha came in. "Hi Emily."

"Hey Tasha."

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Daddy are down in the lab and Chase is upstairs sleeping."

She went over to the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries. I went over to help her. "Can I help?"

"Aw, thanks, honey."

Chase came downstairs and we looked his direction. Tasha said, "Hey Chase."

He said through a mouthful, "I can't sleep. My face hurts!"

"Well," I started and pulled out a pill bottle, "good thing Grandma picked up your antibiotics. Speaking of which, it's been two hours. You need to take one."

"I don't wanna."

"You need to or you'll get an infection."

"Fine. Just give me a pill and toss me a water." I handed him one of his pills and got a water from the fridge. I handed it to him as well. "Thanks." He swallowed the pill and drank some water to get it down. "If you need me, I'll be in the lab." He went to the elevator and rode it down.

Tasha was unpacking the groceries and something dropped off the counter. I picked it up and she tried snatching it away from me. "Eh, eh, eh. Wait, is this what I think it is?"

She sighed. "Yes, it's a pregnancy test."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna find out, though."

"Well, did you and Daddy use-?"

"Protection? No, but I'm on the pill."

"Alright, just asking. Good luck with that." I went to the elevator and down to the lab. The doors opened and I entered the lab. Leo was at his workstation, Bree was sitting on the cyber desk, feet crossed over each other, Adam was in a wheelie chair by the desk, and Chase was asleep in his capsule. I took a seat next to Bree on the desk.

"Alright guys, gather around. I'm about to show you something that'll blow your minds." He pulled a blue guitar from behind his back.

I asked "A guitar?"

"Not just any guitar. Behold the DavenGuitar."

Leo said, "Wow, someone needs to have their name on everything."

He just rolled his eyes at Leo's comment and we all chuckled. "Anyway, this guitar projects a perfect melody of notes even if you don't know how to play."

Bree asked "Wait, if you don't know how to play, then how does it produce the notes?"

"Well, I'll show you. Emily, can you demonstrate?"

"Uh, I don't know how to play, but I'll give it a try." I stood up and he handed me the guitar.

"Alright, just start playing."

I nodded and starting strumming the guitar. As soon as I did, it began sparkling and perfect music came out. "Wow! This is so cool!"

Bree said, "Yeah, Mr. Davenport. I gotta admit, you finally invented something useful and interesting."

"Alright, alright. Everyone, upstairs." I handed him the guitar and started upstairs with the others, but he grabbed me by the arm. "Except you, Emily. You stay here." He let go of my arm and I just stood there. "I need to tell you something, but I want you to keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone else."

"What about Chase? He's gonna hear this."

"I got this." He went over to his desk and got out headphones.

"How are headphones going to help?"

He went over and placed the headphones on Chase. "These are special noise canceling headphones. Since Chase has super hearing, loud noises can bother him. When they get to be too much, I put these on him. He's also got special goggles that block out super bright light."

"So, he can't hear us?"

"Not with these on, no."

"Alright then, talk. What do you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone else?"

He sighed and said, "Well, for a while now, I've been...uh...I've been..." He turned his head away from me and mumbled, "Wetting the bed."

"What?"

He mumbled again, "Wetting the bed."

"What?"

He looked up and sighed in frustration. "Wetting the bed! OK! Wetting the bed!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um...months."

"What?" He nodded. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because if I did, I'd get laughed at and NEVER live it down."

"Well, do you know why you been doing it?"

"No, and that's the problem. I stopped drinking three hours before I go to bed and for some reason, I still do it."

"Wait, if Tasha sleeps with you, how do you-?"

"I managed to change the sheets before she got in. It even happened BEFORE I met her. The other night was a close call though."

"Wait, this happened on one of my shows, _George Lopez_."

"Hey, I watch that show too."

"Anyway, Max kept wetting the bed every night. His parents thought it was a problem with having a girlfriend too soon. It turned out that there was an issue with his kidneys."

"Emily, don't be ridiculous. My kidneys are fine. It could just be stress or nerves or ANYTHING BUT THAT."

"OK, maybe you're right. I am being ridiculous." He nodded and I was headed upstairs when Tasha came down.

"Hey guys."

"Hi..." I waved. "Bye."

She grabbed my arm before I could leave. "No, Emily, stay here. I want you to hear this."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Alright, I'm just gonna come out and say it...I'm pregnant!"

Both my dad's and my eyes widened. I said, "Congratulations, Tasha!"

She hugged me. "Thanks, sweetie."

After my dad got over the shocking news, he hugged Tasha as tight as he could, without hurting the baby. "This is wonderful news, Tasha!"

"I take it you're happy. I'm glad."

"Are you kidding? You've made me the happiest man on Earth." He kissed her and I then made my way upstairs. "Alright, well, it's getting really late. Let's go to bed."

She replied, "OK."

"Tasha, stay with Chase. I'll be right back." He went upstairs. "Time for bed, kids."

We all sighed and said our goodnights. My dad went back to the lab and took Chase's headphones off. Adam and Bree got in their capsules and he dimmed the lights before going to bed himself. When in his room, he took his back brace off before getting into his side of the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Around 2AM, he was tossing and turning, which was kind of annoying his wife. "Donald, can you stop?"

"I'm sorry Tasha. My back really hurts and I can't get comfortable."

"Do you want me to rub it?"

"Can you?"

"Sure."

She rubbed his back soothingly. When she got to his lower back, he let out a whimper. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Does it hurt right there?"

"Yes." She didn't want to do it and felt bad about it, but she gently pressed down with her hands, putting a little pressure on his back. "Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts right there! Please stop!"

"Sorry, honey." She put a hand on his forehead. "You got a fever..." She got out of bed. "...Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Tasha, I can't get up! It hurts too much!"

"Alright, come here." She came over to the front and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She got him standing, not straight, but standing. They slowly got out in the hallway.

I heard some commotion coming from downstairs, so I got out bed, got my glasses from the nightstand, and ran out of my room. I went downstairs. "What's going on?"

"Go get Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. We're going to the hospital." I nodded and ran upstairs to get Leo.

I burst into his room. I ran over to his bed and shook him. "Leo! Leo, wake up!"

He sat up and looked at me. "Emily? What are you doing? It's 2AM."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. "Come on. Just, go to the lab and get Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Alright." We ran out of his room and down the stairs.

Leo ran down to the lab. He, Adam, Bree, and Chase then emerged from the lab. Bree said, "This better be important for interrupting my beauty sleep."

"We're going to the hospital. Donald's in extreme pain and he's got a fever."

"Tasha, I got this." Adam took his dad and held him bridal style. They all got in the car: Leo in the passenger side, Chase, my dad, and I in the middle, and Adam and Bree in the back. My dad laid on both our laps and closed his eyes. I rubbed his back and Tasha drove to the hospital.

"Ow!"

I whispered, "Sorry, Daddy."

"Emily, sweetie, be gentle. His back hurts." I nodded. Tasha thought to herself, "I hope he's gonna be OK."

wiki/George_Lopez_Wiki


	11. The Kidney Fallout Part 2

**The Kidney Fallout Part 2**

"_We're going to the hospital. Donald's in extreme pain and he's got a fever."_

"_Tasha, I got this." Adam took his dad and held him bridal style. They all got in the car: Leo in the passenger side, Chase, my dad, and I in the middle, and Adam and Bree in the back. My dad laid on both our laps and closed his eyes. I rubbed his back and Tasha drove to the hospital._

"_Ow!"_

_I whispered, "Sorry, Daddy."_

"_Emily, sweetie, be gentle. His back hurts." I nodded. Tasha thought to herself, "I hope he's gonna be OK."_

* * *

**Donald's POV**

I was lying on my side on a bed in the Emergency Room. "I hate this. I hate hospitals and I HATE being in pain!"

Tasha rubbed my shoulder. "I know, honey, I know. The doctor will find out what's wrong."

"What's wrong is I'm in pain!"

"Don't worry, you'll be alright."

Just then, a doctor came walking up, holding a clipboard. "Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Ty Peterson."

Tasha extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Tasha, his wife, and this is Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo."

"Well, nice to meet you. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm in pain."

"Donald! Sorry, my husband can be an idiot and a pain sometimes."

"It's fine." He grabbed my wrist, checking my pulse.

He then put his hands on both sides of my abdomen and felt to see if there was any pain. I got my back checked out too. "Ow!"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back."

"Hmm." The doctor turned to my wife and kids. "Do you mind waiting out there?"

"No, not at all. Come on, kids." They followed Tasha out.

"OK, Donald. I'm going to run some tests to find out what's wrong, alright?" I nodded. He walked out and asked a nurse if she could help him with my tests. She agreed and came in. "Nancy, can you hand me that syringe?"

"Sure." She got it from the tray by the bed I was on and handed it to him. My eyes widened because I absolutely HATE needles.

"Calm down, Donald. What I'm about to do is called a Lumbar Puncture, also known as a Spinal Tap. We insert a needle in your back and take some fluid from your spine. This helps us determine if there's an infection of the nervous system or if someone has Meningitis. It's very simple."

"Alright. That reassures me a little."

"Before I do, you need to change into a gown." The nurse got one from the cupboard and handed it to me. After I got changed, I laid back down on my side, in the fetal position as Dr. Peterson instructed me to. He and the nurse came back and got ready for the tap. He put gloves on and put some medicine on a cotton swab. "This medicine will numb the spot before I stick the needle in."

I gulped. "O-OK." He rubbed the medicine in the center of my lower back and within minutes, it became numb. He gently inserted the needle into my back and pushed down on the end of the syringe to draw some fluid out of my spine.

I must've dozed off because I heard Dr. Peterson say, "Donald, wake up." I then opened my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired, that's all."

"Well, anyway, we're done. Now, it'll be sent to the lab to be analyzed for infection." I nodded and rolled on my back, as instructed.

**Emily's POV**

We all were in the waiting room being quiet and patient, well, kind of quiet. Adam and Leo were arguing about if there was such a thing as zombie robots, Bree was on her phone texting Caitlin, and I was so tired, that I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I closed them and laid down on someone's lap, Chase's. Tasha noticed this and asked "Why don't you kids go home? I'll stay here and call you when there's anything on Donald."

"Are sure?" asked Chase. "You need sleep too."

"I'll be fine, honey."

He stood up and said, "Alright. Come on, Emily." He turned to me to find me sleeping and smiled at how cute I looked.

Adam said, "She's sleeping."

Chase replied sarcastically, "Nooo."

"I got her." Adam picked me up and we left. They walked home since Tasha still there and it was a ten minute walk, well, not for Bree because she used her super speed and got home before us.

They got in the door, with me still sleeping in Adam's arms, all out of breath. When they got their breath, Leo asked "Would it kill you to slow down and keep it under 55?!" Bree just rolled her eyes.

Adam was about to go upstairs to put me back in my own bed when Chase asked, "Why don't we sleep here for the rest of the night?"

"Good idea." Bree ran upstairs and came back seconds later with pillows and blankets for each of them. Adam laid me on the couch and covered me with my brown polka dot comforter.

He then joined Bree, Chase, and Leo on the floor. "Goodnight," said Chase to his siblings.

"Night," said Bree.

"Goodnight," said Leo.

"Nighty night," said Adam. They then fell asleep.

Back at the hospital, Dr. Peterson finished his first test on my dad and was walking back to the room with the results of his Spinal Tap. He walked up to Tasha in the waiting room, noticing that she looked tired. "Why don't you go home too? We'll call you if we find out anything on your husband."

"OK," She stood up, "thank you." She exited the hospital and went to the car. When she walked in the house, she saw the kids sleeping and smiled, so she closed the door slowly and quietly, as not to wake them. She then went upstairs and to her room. She got into bed and wondered if her husband was gonna be OK and then fell asleep.

**Donald's POV**

My first test was done and I was currently waiting, repositioning myself in the bed every so often because my back was still hurting. The doctor walked up to me with a clipboard. "Alright, we have the results of your Spinal Tap."

"OK. What are they?"

"Well, it came out positive and a cloudy pink color, indicating that you have an infection somewhere. Have you had any problems with anything lately?"

I felt embarrassed by what I was about to tell him, but I know he's only trying to help me. "O-OK, I've been...wetting...the bed lately. Actually, I been doing it for months now and I don't know why. I don't drink anything before I go to bed."

"Hmm... interesting. Any other issues?"

"Well, I had immense back pain a couple days ago and now. I also have a fever."

Dr. Peterson thought about the symptoms I said and got something. "I think I know what you've got, but I need to do a scan of your abdomen to be sure." I nodded and he went out for a minute. "Nancy."

She stopped her paperwork. "Yes?"

"Can we get a CAT scan of Donald?"

"Sure." Dr. Peterson and the nurse from earlier came over and he pulled up the railings of the bed. They both unlocked the breaks and wheeled me off to the CAT scan room. When in there, I was lied down on a platform that goes through the machine. The nurse pressed a button so that it moved in a little. She stopped it once the laser grid was over my stomach. The laser inside the scanner scanned my stomach and then stopped. In the other room, another doctor was in there with Dr. Peterson. Images of my abdomen came up on both computers.

Dr. Peterson was shocked at what he saw. "I believe I just found what his problem is."

**Emily's POV **

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in my bed. I was in the living room with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. It was 8AM and I had to go to the bathroom, so I got up from the couch and started walking to the stairs, but tripped over something, or someone. The person opened their eyes. "Ow! Emily!"

"Sorry Leo. Good morning to you, too." I was about to go upstairs when the phone on my dad's desk rang. I walked over and answered it. "Hello, Davenport residence. What? ... That's great news! ... Yeah, OK, we'll be there. Thanks, bye!"

Leo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up from his spot. "Who was that, Emily?"

"Dr. Peterson. He's found out what's wrong with Da- Grandpa!" I was so excited, that I almost blew my cover, and I told Daddy that I would go along with this lie as long as it takes. "Wake up Adam, Bree, and Chase! I'm gonna tell Tasha!" I literally ran up the stairs.

Tasha came out of her room as I ran down the hall. "Whoa, Emily! Slow down. What's the rush?"

"Dr. Peterson called. They found out what's wrong with Daddy!"

She hugged me tight. "That's great news!"

"Yeah...can't...breathe."

She let me go. "Sorry."

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I came out fifteen minutes later and went to my room and shut the door to get dressed. An hour later, we headed out. When we arrived at the hospital, we went to the waiting area. Dr. Peterson came down the hall. "Hi, everyone. As I told you on the phone, I found out what's wrong with Donald."

"What's wrong with my husband?"

"Well, we did a Spinal Tap and CT scan of his abdomen."

"And?" I asked.

"His kidneys are on the verge of shutting down."

We all were in shock. "What?"


	12. The Kidney Fallout Part 3

**The Kidney Fallout Part 3**

_Dr. Peterson came down the hall. "Hi, everyone. As I told you on the phone, I found out what's wrong with Donald."_

"_What's wrong with my husband?" _

"_Well, we did a Spinal Tap and CT scan of his abdomen."_

"_And?" I asked._

"_His kidneys are on the verge of shutting down." _

_We all were in shock. "What?"_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was in total shock of what was just said. In fact, all of us were shocked, but not as shocked as Tasha, at the news. That sentence made me feel like throwing up. "What? What do you mean by shutting down?"

"The tubes leading from Donald's kidneys are clogged, so his urine is backing up. That's why he's wetting the bed. He said he's been doing it for months."

Tasha asked "Months? Wait, if this has been going on for months, why didn't he tell us?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell someone, for my dad's sake. "This is my fault!"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"He told me a few days ago that he's been doing this for months. He didn't want to tell anyone because he thought that you'd laugh at him and never let him live it down." I was on the verge of tears by now.

Leo went over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, we probably would've at first, but-"

"Leo!"

"I wasn't finished, Mom. Now that we know the seriousness of the situation, it's different."

I sniffled a little. "Thanks...I think."

Tasha asked "Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, there is a surgery that we need to do or they will shut down."

Leo said, "So you're saying that he needs this, but if it's not done, he'll-"

Dr. Peterson looked sympathetic. "Yes."

I was in full tears now and said to myself, "Oh my god!"

Tasha sighed and held back tears while trying to keep herself together. "O-OK. Just, please, do everything you can to save my husband."

He nodded. "We'll do everything we can."

**Donald's POV**

Nancy came over to me and I suddenly felt a prick as she inserted an IV into my arm. Did I mention that I don't like needles? No? Well, I do. Within minutes, I was asleep. They then wheeled me to the Operating Room and took it from there."

**Emily's POV**

"This is all my fault!"

Chase was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. "No, it's not. Don't blame yourself."

"Yes, it is. He told me about it and I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but I should've, even if he didn't want me to. We could've got him to the doctor sooner and we wouldn't be here right now, well, we would, but not for an emergency." I broke down then.

He hugged me. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me." I let go and looked at him. "This is NOT your fault. NONE of it is." That helped me a little. "All we gotta do now is hope that the surgery works."

I stopped crying, but I was still sniffling. "O-OK."

"Well," Adam got up, "I'm gonna go get everyone snacks and drinks."

"I'll help," said Chase. "You won't be able to carry all that stuff." He stood up too and went with Adam. While walking, they also were talking. "You know, Mr. Davenport should've told us that he was wetting the bed."

Adam chuckled and gave his usual goofy grin. "Yeah, we could've used a good laugh."

"Adam! This is no laughing matter! This is SERIOUS! If we knew he's been doing it for a long time, we could've helped him!"

Adam put his hands up in defense. "OK. Geez, Chase. I know this is serious. I was only kidding, you know, trying to lighten the mood."

He sighed. "You're right. It's just...Mr. Davenport and I connect the most because of our geniuses and both being into Science. I don't even wanna think about it, but..." He was on the verge of tears. "...If he goes, who will I be able to share all that Science stuff with? I mean, you guys don't care about all that."

Adam hugged his brother. "No, we don't," He placed a kiss on top of Chase's head, "but we can, for you."

Chase let go, looked at his brother, and sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes. You may be all nerdy and annoying, but you're important to all of us, and Bree, Leo, and I couldn't ask for a better brother."

"Thanks, Adam."

"No problem, shorty-mic-shorts-a lot."

Chase laughed. "You sure know how to make me feel better and it worked."

"Chase, he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, it's Davenport. You can't rid of him that easily." It's true. As much as the kids might want to be rid of him sometimes, they love him, as a trainer and father.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

Chase shook his head and thought, "_Classic Adam_." The two went to the vending machine.

We all came down as Adam was just about to put some money in. "Adam, honey, we're just gonna go out to eat."

Chase asked "But what about-"

"I gave the doctor my cell number before I left last night. He said he'll call us when Donald's out of surgery."

Chase sighed, defeated. He was starving and his stomach growled in agreement, but he wanted to be here in case. "Oh, alright. I just think that one of us should be here if he gets out early."

I said, "Chase, he's not going to get out early. It's kidney surgery. It'll probably be a while. Plus, he was only taken in five minutes ago."

"But-"

"Chase, he'll be fine," said Bree.

"You're right. Let's go eat." We then exited the hospital. We were all sitting at a table at a restaurant that looked like it had a 1950's theme. It was called _The Palace Diner_. Chase said, "I am so hungry."

She chuckled. "OK, well, have whatever you want, sweetie."

"Gladly."

It was 12PM, so they were serving lunch now. I ordered chicken tenders and fries, Adam had a grilled cheese sandwich, Bree had mozzarella sticks, Chase had spaghetti with just a little sauce because he doesn't like sauce that much, Leo had the same thing I had expect with no fries, and Tasha had a salad. Leo started the conversation. "I hope Big D's gonna be OK."

"We all hope he's OK, sweetie. I'm sure he'll be fine." Just then, Tasha's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? ... He is? ... That's great! We're on our way!" She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. "Great news, Donald's out of surgery! He's recovering right now and then they'll bring him to his room."

"That's great!" said Bree.

"So he's OK?" asked Chase. Tasha nodded. "Phew, thank goodness. That's a relief."

"All right, let's go." I stuck the last fry in my mouth and after Tasha went up to pay, we got in the car and went back to the hospital. "I am so glad that Grandpa's awake!"

Bree put her hand on my shoulder to try and settle me down. "Alright, alright, contain your excitement. We're all excited."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I can't help it, Bree." I want to tell Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo the truth, but I can't yet, not until my dad lets me, and IF he lets me

"I know you can't. Just...try to contain it."

"Alright, fine."

We entered the hospital and Dr. Peterson was at the front desk filling out some papers. He looked up at us and stopped what he was doing. "Hello."

Tasha said "Hi, Dr. Peterson. How's my husband?"

I asked "How'd the surgery go?"

Chase asked "Is he alright?"

"The surgery went really well. We removed the blockage."

"Well, what caused all this?"

"You won't believe it, but a key."

"What?" Tasha asked. He nodded. "How?"

"He must've swallowed it and it eventually got stuck, causing his urine and other waste to back up on him."

"Oh my god!"

"He's fine. We got him to a room now. You can go see him. I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll want to see his family. Follow me." We all smiled and followed him. After we got on the 8th floor, we went down a little ways and to a room on the left. We entered and my dad was sleeping. "His body will be weak from the infection. He will need rest." My dad's eyes cracked open a little.

Tasha put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Peterson."

"No problem." We all heard a groan from behind us and turned around to see my dad waking up.

Chase said all excited "He's waking up!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm the most relieved he's awake and OK," I said.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo said in unison "We know!"

"OK!"

My dad laughed at our antics. Tasha went up and kissed her head. "Hi, honey."

"Hey," he rasped out.

"How you feeling, Mr. Davenport?" asked Bree.

"Alright, I guess. I've been better."

Tasha said, "Well, Dr. Peterson said that you should be fine now. He fixed your kidney."

"I had something wrong with my kidneys?"

"Yeah," started Chase, "the tubes leading from them got clogged, so that's why you've been wetting the bed."

"Wait, how'd you-?"

"The doctor told us and then Emily confirmed it."

My dad looked at me. "I'm sorry. I told because it was to save your life."

I thought he was gonna be angry for telling because he told me not to, but he wasn't. "That's alright, sweetheart."

I walked up to him and kissed his head. "See? I told you it was your kidneys, but you didn't listen." He smiled and squeezed my arm. He then gently pulled me and I giggled when I fell onto his lap. I whispered, "I'm so glad you're better, Daddy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna brag, but I'M AWESOME!" We all rolled our eyes and took turns hugging him and ruffling his hair. "Not the hair! Not the hair!"


	13. Smoking

**Smoking**

**Donald's POV**

I woke up to a dull ache in my lower back. I decided to get up, so I placed my arm on the bed to support myself. I gritted my teeth while sitting up. "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!"

Tasha rolled over to face me and open her eyes. "Good morning, Donald."

"Morning, honey."

"Here, let me help you." She got out and came over to my side. She wrapped her arms around my waist and slowly lifted me up, with me helping too.

"That hurts!" She got me into a standing position.

She gently hugged me and I hugged her back, with the little strength I had. It felt like all the energy's been drained out of me. That's what being in the hospital and having surgery does to you, it drains you of energy. She rubbed my back. "I know, honey. I know it hurts," She stopped and released the hug, "but you just came home YESTERDAY and were only in the hospital for a couple days. Take it easy. You'll get better."

"I know. I will." We shared a kiss and then departed.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." She put her arm around my shoulders, I gripped her hand, and she helped me walk.

We got to the stairs and slowly took them step by step, both feet on each step. Every time I took a step, I winced because I was hurting. "Careful, baby. Take it easy. Last step." Emily turned around on her stool and looked at us. I took the last step and made it down OK. "Good job."

"Thanks, honey." She sat me down on a stool by my daughter. "Morning, baby girl."

I kissed her head and she giggled. "Morning, Daddy." We turned back around and she asked "So, how're you feeling?"

"My back hurts."

"Aw," She patted my shoulder, "well, don't worry, Daddy. You'll get better."

I nodded and pointed to something. "Oh, look over there!"

"What?" She turned to look where I pointed and I swiped her cereal. She turned back around and said, "I don't see anything. Hey!"

I laughed. "Thank you for the cereal."

"OK, Daddy. I've lived with you guys for almost five months now, and I've only got one rule for you: No touchy, touchy my breakfast."

She grabbed the cereal from me. "Aw, but-"

She said playfully, "Get your own."

"Fine."

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo came up from the lab. Chase asked "Ready for school, Emily?"

She finished the last mouthful of cereal and put her bowl in the sink. "Alright, let's go."

"Uh, Emily. Can I talk to you before you go?"

She looked at them and then at Tasha. "Sure, Grandma."

"Guys, take Donald to the lab."

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Leo," she warned.

"Alright, alright." Everyone went down to the lab and helped me walk doing so.

**Emily's POV**

When Tasha saw that everyone was out of sight, she said, "Sit down, Emily."

I set my bag down and sat on the couch. "Emily, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm…I'm not pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant. I got my period."

"Wow."

"I guess the test was a false positive."

I sighed. "That happens sometimes. Does Daddy know?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you gotta tell him."

"I will, I will. It's just…he was so happy and excited when I told him that I WAS pregnant."

"Listen, even if you didn't have a kid, Daddy loves you. He won't be mad when you tell him because he loves you, kid or no kid."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome." I got up from the couch and slid my bag over my head and onto my shoulder so it was across my body. "Now, I have to get to school." She gave me a hug. I went over to Eddy and slid him on, showing the lab. "All right guys, let's go!" Not a second later, I felt a breeze blow by me and knew it was Bree.

They all ran out and I shouted "Wait for me, guys!" I ran out and closed the door behind me.

**Tasha's POV**

I went down to the lab and Donald was sitting at his work desk, watching TV on his tablet. He looked up at me, stopped his show, and set the tablet down. "Hey, honey."

"Donald, I-I need to tell you something."

"OK, but before you do, I'm already thinking of baby names. For a girl, Abigail Rose Davenport, or Skyler Brooke Davenport-"

"Don, I-"

"Or…for a boy, Dustin Adam Davenport, or Justin Michael Davenport-"

"Donald, I'm-"

"Or Cody Richard Davenport. Or-"

"Donald!"

He stood up and hugged me. "Tasha, thanks so much for making me a daddy." He kissed me and patted my stomach.

"Donald, I'm trying to tell you something."

He let go of me. "Sorry, honey. What is it?"

"I'm...not…really pregnant."

Donald looked confused. "What?"

"I'm not pregnant. I got my period this morning. The test was a false positive." He nodded. "Are you mad?"

"No." He held me close. "Listen, even if we didn't have a kid, or if you didn't have Leo before I met you, I'd still love you."

"Aw, I love you, too." We kissed and then departed after a couple minutes. "Well, thank you, honey, for understanding and not being mad."

**Donald's POV**

I wasn't mad, to say the least, but a little disappointed. I really wanted to have a child and become a dad again. Mainly because I'm really in love with her, and because Adam, Bree, and Chase are growing up and don't need me as much as they did when they were little and younger. "I am sooo tired. I didn't sleep well last night. I feel like I need about five more hours of sleep." I yawned and then said, "Or five years." I closed my eyes and rested my head on Tasha's shoulder.

She placed her hand under my chin and I lifted my head up to look at her. "Alright, let's get you upstairs." I nodded and she helped me get upstairs. I held the railings to the stairs and took one step at a time, like I did this morning. When I got to my room, I climbed into bed, covered myself up, and fell asleep.

**Emily's POV**

We walked down the stairs as the last bell rang. I said, "Ugh, I am so glad this day's over with. It felt like it was dragging on and on." Chase was by my locker, indicating he was waiting for us.

Bree said, "Hey, Chase."

He had something in his hand. "Hey, guys." He put what he had against his mouth, took it away, and blew out, creating a puff of smoke.

I exclaimed "Chase! What are you doing?!"

"Smoking, why?"

"Why are you smoking?"

"Because I feel like it." He went over and sat on the seat in the middle of the hallway.

We all sat with him, me right next to him. "Chase, this isn't a good idea."

"So what? I like it." He took another puff and I coughed while waving my hand when he blew out and I got a little in my face. "Do you mind holding this for a minute?"

I sighed. "Sure." He handed it to me and it was still lit, puffing out a little smoke.

Tasha came to pick us up and ran in when she noticed the cigarette in my hand. "Emily Davenport!"

I turned around, shocked by her voice. "Hi, Grandma."

"Are you smoking? Why are you smoking?"

"This- I-I'm not-"

"You are in BIG trouble, missy! Let's go!" I sighed and walked out with Tasha.

**Chase's POV **

I felt really bad about this. Emily taking the blame for what I did. She doesn't deserve this, but smoking for the first time, made me feel good.

**Emily's POV**

We walked in the house and Tasha shut the door. I threw my bag down in frustration and sat on the couch. "DONALD! DONALD, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

He emerged from the doorway from the other room. "I'm right here. What is it?"

"Guess what your daughter did. You will not believe it."

"What'd she do?"

"Smoked."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. I saw it with my own eyes. She had a cigarette in her hand."

I could see the fire in my dad's eyes. "EMILY MARIE DAVENPORT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SMOKE?! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Daddy, I didn't do it! The cigarette wasn't mine!"

He crossed his arms. "Really? Then, whose was it?" Fire was still in his eyes, but it was slowly dimming. I couldn't rat Chase out. Sure, he did something STUPID AND IDIOTIC,but I had a crush on him, so I wouldn't and didn't, and remained silent. "I see. Emily, go to your room. Tasha and I need to talk."

I stood up and walked towards him. "But Daddy-!"

"Now!"

"But-!"

"Emily, if you don't go to your room now, you're grounded!"

I sighed. "Fine!" I then ran upstairs to my room.

"Don, what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. I just can't imagine my baby girl would do this. I taught her better than that. I taught her as much as I could before I left." He put his face in his hands. "I'm a horrible father!"

Tasha rubbed his back. "No, you're not."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Of course I am! What kind of father leaves his kid?"

She took her thumb and wiped away his tears. "A father who left to help the government research a new virus. Believe me, honey, you did a good thing by helping them out. I know you may not think it because you had to leave her, but you did. That's a good father."

"Thanks, sweetie." He kissed her and then stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

He ran up the stairs and to my room. He knocked on the door and I said, "Come in."

He opened the door and came in. I had my knees to my chest, my head down, and was crying into them. "Aw, baby girl." He came over, hugged me, and kissed my head. "You know what you did was wrong, right? Why would you start smoking?"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "B-but it wasn't mine."

"Whose was it, then?"

"I-I-" I didn't wanna rat Chase out, so I decided not to say anything.

"I'm gonna tell you something."

"Last time you told me something, you ended up in the hospital."

"Well, this is different. Everyone else knows this, but you. When I hit thirteen, I started doing drugs and smoking."

"Why?"

"Because…I was getting abused."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Oh, not by my parents. By my brother."

"Again, why? Why would your own brother do that to you?"

"I don't know. When I was ten and he was eight, I did something and accidentally broke one of his inventions. After I did that, he started yelling at me…and then…he slapped me. He continued doing it every day. It got worse."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't. He said if I did, he'd kill me. I stopped smoking after a few years and stopped doing drugs after four years. I eventually developed Asthma because of my smoking. I don't want you developing Asthma like me."

"Alright, I get it. I won't ever smoke."

"You mean again?"

"It's not mine!"

"Tell me whose it is." I was silent. I wasn't gonna be a rat. He sighed and stood up. "Very well, then. You're grounded for three weeks."

"What?! But Daddy-!"

"No "buts", young lady! You're grounded! End of discussion!" He closed the door behind him and went downstairs.

He came downstairs, with a big grin on his face. "I think my work is done."

"You talked to Emily?" He nodded. "What'd you say?"

"I just told her that there's absolutely NO smoking. I also told her that that's what caused my Asthma."

"Well, I hope she gets the message."

"I hope so too."

**Chase's POV**

I ran in with my siblings. Mr. Davenport said "Whoa, Chase! Where's the fire?"

"Never mind that! Where's Emily?"

"In her room. She's grounded."

"Aw, man! This is my fault!"

"What do you mean, Chase?"

"I-I-" I stammered and then blurted out "I did it! The cigarette was mine!"

"WHAT?"

"Emily's innocent. I did it. I just asked her to hold it for a second while I put my books in my bag when Tasha came to pick us up."

He sighed and looked at me, then Tasha and my siblings. "Tasha, will you and the kids go down to the lab? I need to talk to Chase." She took everyone else down to the lab. "Sit down!" I obeyed and was frightened by his tone, as well I should be. "CHASE, WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"I-I don't know. I was just stressed out and this kid asked me if I ever smoked. I said no…but I wanted to try it and see how it felt…and it felt pretty good. He gave me a box with more cigarettes in it."

Mr. Davenport held his hand out. "Hand them over!" I slowly reached into my pants pocket and gave the box to him. "Chase, I am so disappointed in you."

"I know."

"And you let my granddaughter take the blame?!"

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Well, me too. You're grounded for three weeks."

"But-!"

"No "buts", mister! Just between you and me though, what do you have to be stressed about?"

"Well, I really like this girl, but don't know how to tell her."

"That's NO excuse for smoking, young man."

"I know."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just…go upstairs and tell Emily she's not grounded." I nodded and did so.

I knocked on Emily's door. "Emily?"

"Come in."

I came in and walked over to her bed. "Emily, I'm so sorry."

"You should be. You got me grounded."

"Can I sit?"

I nodded and slid over while he climbed up and sat next to me. "I just want to let you know that I told him the truth. The cigarette was mine, not yours."

"Really?" He nodded and put his arm around me. "You did that for me?"

"Of course. You're my cousin and I'd do anything for you." He kissed my forehead

"Thanks, Chase."

"Anytime." He got down from my bed and started walking out, but stopped and turned around. "By the way, you're not grounded now, I am."

I chuckled and said playfully. "Get out of here," while throwing a pillow at him. He left and shut the door behind him. I thought to myself "_I really like him! He's so cute! Daddy said we're not even related by blood. Chase was adopted by him, so it's alright. I wanna tell him and everyone else the truth, but not until Daddy lets me and IF he lets me._"


	14. Concert Chaos

**Concert Chaos**

**Emily's POV**

"_OK, lucky caller number 4, what's your name?"_

"Emily Davenport."

"_Alright, well, Emily Davenport, if you finish the chorus to this Big Time Rush song, you'll win two concerts tickets and backstage passes." _

_Song chorus starts playing and then stopped halfway. _

I dance and hop around to the song and sing into my phone "It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!"

"_That's right! Congratulations, Emily! You've won two tickets and backstage passeds to Big Time Rush! Not only that, but you've also won an autographed CD!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I then hung up my phone.

My dad ran in. "What happened? Who's hurt? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm fine."

"Then, why'd you scream? It sounded like you were hurt."

I was really excited. "I won two tickets and backstage passes to see _Big Time Rush_!" He was about to speak, but I cut hime off. "And, and an autographed CD! AHHHHH!" He covered his ears from my screaming.

He uncovered his ears and then asked "Emily, when exactly is this concert?"

"This Saturday at the _Mission Creek Arena._"

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but you can't go."

"What? Why not?"

"1) I have to do something that day, and 2) I'm not letting my fifteen year old daughter go by herself."

"But the concert's at night."

"You're not going without someone. That's final."

"What about Tasha?"

"She's sick."

"Adam?"

"Nope."

"Bree?"

"She doesn't like _Big Time Rush_."

"Leo?"

He laughed. "Yeah, like I would trust LEO with you."

"Chase?"

"I don't think so."

I sighed. "But Daddy," I whined, "_Big Time Rush _is my favorite band in the whole world and this would be my first time seeing them live!"

He wasn't impressed, but said, "Alright, alright. Tell you what…I'll talk to Chase and have him go to the concert with you, even if he doesn't want to."

"Really?" I went up and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He kissed my head. "This means so much to you, I can't say no."

"Thanks." I ran up to my room, all happy that I'm going to see my favorite band…ever

**Donald's POV**

I went up to check on Tasha. "Hey, honey, how're you feeling?"

"Awful. I think this cold's getting worse."

I felt her forehead and she was a little warmer than before. "Well, you're a little warmer than the last time." I hopped onto my side and laid beside her. "I have something that will make you happy."

"Oh," she coughed, "did Emily win that contest to see her favorite band?"

"Yeah, how'd you- Did she tell you about it?"

"Yes, she did. She told me that she was entering a radio contest for that."

"Yeah, definitely know she won because I think my eardrums burst." She giggled at that. "Oh, glad to know someone's feeling better."

"You always make me feel better." I kissed her head and was about to get up, but she grabbed my arm. "No, stay. Don't go." I smiled, laid back down, and we both snuggled up together, falling asleep.

**Emily's POV**

I went down to the lab where Chase and my dad were. I entered and had my arms crossed. Daddy looked up at me. I asked "Alright, you ready, Chase?"

"Ready for what?"

"The _Big Time Rush _concert. He said you were going with me."

"What?" Chase looked at him and bolted up from his chair. "Mr. Davenport, why?!"

"Because…Emily won those tickets fair and square and I'm not letting her go alone. You're taking her, mister. End of discussion."

"But Mr. Davenport!" Daddy gave him his famous "dad look". I got it A LOT ever since I moved in and was in on their secret. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and I would always pull pranks and hijinks. Even if it was just them doing stuff, I always got dragged into it too. "Fine!"

"Alright, Chase, let's go. The concert starts in an hour."

He sighed and looked at Daddy, looking like he was going to strangle him any minute. He then went out and I went over and kissed my dad. "Bye, Daddy."

"Let's go and get this concert over with, Emily."

"Chase, I'm sure your attitude will change during the concert."

"Yeah…I don't think so." He gestured me out the door and shut it behind him as we left.

As we walked into _Mission Creek Arena_, I was amazed. "Wow! This is awesome!" It was a huge stadium with a huge dome above it.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Can't you at least TRY to have fun?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Our spots were in the middle on the right side. There were a TON of people there. When the guys walked out on stage, everyone cheered. Kendall said "Hello, everybody!"

James asked "Are you ready to rock?!" Everyone cheered and shouted. "I can't hear you! Are you ready to rock?!" Everyone cheered again.

Logan said "We are Big Time Rush!"

Carlos asked "Are we gonna have a good time tonight?!"

Kendall announced "Let's get this concert started!"

They began the concert with their song _Elevate_. During _Time Of Our Life_, I was jumping up and down and singing along. Chase just rolled his eyes at me. "Isn't this fun, Chase?"

"Yeah," he started and crossed his arms, "lots of fun," he said sarcastically. I made a face at him and he smiled.

"Well, looks like someone's in a better mood."

"Yeah, well," he put his arm around my shoulders, "I'm here with my cousin, so I might as well enjoy myself." I smiled back and giggled. Toward the end of the concert, confetti and streamers shot out into the audience and we got some on us. One the last song, _Big Time Rush_, the dome was open and fireworks started going off. Everyone screamed and shouted. Between that and the fireworks, it must've bothered Chase because he clasped his hands to his ears.

"Isn't this awesome, Chase?!" I turned to him and he had his eyes closed tightly. "Chase? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Suddenly, he crouched down and still had his hands clasped to his ears. "Chase?! What's wrong?" I suddenly remembered something and whipped out my phone. I quickly dialed my dad's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Daddy!"

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"We need you…NOW!"

"Alright, alright. Tell me what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. It's Chase. Toward the end of the concert, there were fireworks and-"

"Calm down, baby girl. I'm on my way!" He ran to the lab and rummaged through his cyber desk for something. I hung up the phone and the fireworks were still going off. Chase was still clutching his ears and his eyes were still shut tight. I felt bad for Chase, but I didn't know there was gonna be fireworks. I started rubbing circles on his back.

My dad arrived at the arena and he ran up, trying to enter, but was pushed back by a security guard. "Sorry, sir. You need a ticket to enter."

"But I don't have a ticket."

"Then, you can't enter."

"But-"

"Look, no ticket, no entry."

He sighed. He tried the trick he did on me before. "Hey, what's that?"

The guard looked where he pointed and my dad ran through. The guard snapped his head back. "Hey!" The guard then chased after my dad, tackling him to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back. He winced and managed to get up and take off again.

I got out of the the crowd for a minute and saw him running. I waved my arms, signaling where we are. He ran up to us and had headphones and goggles in his hand. We ran over, where some girls were comforting Chase. "It's OK, girls. I got him." He put the headphones and goggles on his son, picked him up, and carried him bridal style.

We were running and security guards in front of us. "There he is! Get him!" He ran the other direction and they caught up to him, tackling him to the ground, and pinning his arms again. He dropped Chase in the process and I picked him up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off of me!" They got him to his feet and held his arms behind his back.

"No! Please don't hurt him!"

"Are you with him, miss?"

"Yes, he's my dad. Please let him go."

"Yeah, let me go. My son's hurt and we need to get him home."

The guards looked at each other and nodded. "Alright. We'll let you go."

He yanked his arm out of their grasp and rubbed it. "Thank you."

"Do you need any help?"

I said, "No, we don't, but thank you for asking." They nodded and walked the other way.

At home, my dad was on the couch by Chase and I was slowly pacing. "Man, this sucks. I shouldn't have took Chase to that concert."

"But you wanted to go see them. Plus, you won those tickets fair and square."

"Yes, I did win them and wanted to go see them, but that resulted in Chase getting hurt, well, his ears."

"Come on, baby girl. You didn't know there was gonna be fireworks."

"You're right." I crossed my arms and them threw them down in frustration. "I never even got to use my backstage pass and meet them or get my autographed CD!" I ran upstairs and almost collided with Tasha.

"Oh, hi, Emily. How was the concert?"

"It was awesome, but at the end, their were fireworks and it bothered Chase, so Daddy came with the headphones and goggles for him. When we were leaving, security guards chased and tackled Daddy to the ground."

"Why did security guards tackle him? What did he do?"

"He said they wouldn't let him in without a ticket, so he just ran in. We just explained that Chase was injured and they let us go."

"Well, that's good. Is he alright?"

"Daddy said he'll be fine. I never got to meet them or get my autographed CD, though."

"Aw, honey." She hugged me. "You were so looking forward to that."

She let go and I looked at her. "Yeah, well, they'll be other concerts, so...I'm OK with it." I walked to my room.

The next day, I was laying on my bed, listening to my music when someone knocked on my door. "Emily?"

"Come in."

My dad came in. "Hi, baby girl."

"Hey, Daddy." I turned off my ePod and took of my headphones. "How's Chase?"

"He's fine. The kids are in the lab."

"I feel really bad about last night."

He sighed. "Aw." He climbed up, and sat next to me. He put his arm around me. "I know you do, but you didn't know, so you can't get yourself worked up over this. You know, when I get myself worked up a lot, I throw up."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

I chuckled. "Well, I don't do THAT, but when I get really frustrated, I get upset and start crying."

He squeezed me and kissed my head. He got down and clapped his hands together. "I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come down and see."

I sighed. "Alright."

We walked down the stairs and my eyes widened in shock and amazement. Standing right there was _Big Time Rush_. "B-B-Big Time Rush!" I turned to him.

"Surprise, baby girl!"

All of them greeted me in unsion. "Hey."

I was completey in awe. "How'd-?" I looked to my dad and then them. "How'd you-?"

"I made a few calls and asked if they could come here and meet you since you didn't get to."

Kendall said, "Your dad said you're a big fan of us."

James continued. "So when he told us about that, we agreed to come and meet you."

I squealed in delight. Kendall walked toward me. "We have something for you." He took something from behind his back and handed it to me.

I was shocked. I stared down at the item and smiled. "This- This is the autographed CD I was supposed to have. This is awesome!" I hugged them and they returned it. "Thank you so much!"

They let go and James said, "No problem. We're happy to do it."

"You guys have no idea how much this means to me."

One by one, they walked up and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled again. After a while of chatting and laughing away, my dad got a camera and asked "Why don't we get some pictures?"

They said, "Sure."

After a lot of pictures, Kendall said, "We're so sorry, but we have to get going. We have another concert tonight."

"Not a problem. I'm just so thrilled I got to meet you guys. Thanks so much for the CD."

They walked up and each gave me another kiss on the forehead this time. Kendall held my shoulders and said "You are one terrific girl."

"Aw, thanks." I went and opened the door for them. "Again, I wanna say thank you."

"Don't thank us, thank your dad. He asked us to come." They stepped out the door and as they were walking down the driveway, Kendall turned his head and winked at me.

I closed the door and slid down it, smiling in complete awe. I jumped up, ran up to him, and latched onto him. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kept hugging and kissing him.

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me. "You are so welcome, baby girl."

Song- watch?v=7gp7vfgSCOg

Kendall- wiki/Kendall_Schmidt

James- wiki/James_Maslow

Logan- wiki/Logan_Henderson

Carlos- wiki/Logan_Henderson


	15. I Am

**I Am…**

**Emily's POV**

Leo, my dad, and I were in the lab, currently watching Adam, Bree, and Chase battling virtual cyborgs in the simulator. I stood by my dad. "This thing is so cool!"

"Yeah. It helps them with their training. Plus, I don't have to clean up after." I chuckled and nodded my head back and forth. The simulation terminated and Adam, Bree, and Chase took their goggles off. "Great job, guys. You just took out an army of virtual cyborgs."

I said "That was awesome! Well," I clapped my hands together. "I'm going upstairs to get ready for school." I then smelled something and then waved my hand in front of my face. "Ugh! Who ripped one?"

My dad looked embarrassed and his face turned red. He slowly raised his hand and we look at him. I unplugged my nose. "Well…at least we know your kidneys work now." Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo laughed.

Chase said, "Wow, Mr. Davenport. Who knew you would be one to let out flatulence." We all looked at him, except my dad, who was still embarrassed. "Pass gas."

Leo said "OK. Can't we all just say that he farted?"

"I couldn't help it."

Bree crossed her arms and threw her head up. "Well, I can honestly say that there's another person who I can be grossed out by."

I giggled and he rolled his eyes. I went up, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "Bye, Daddy."

**Donald's POV**

Tasha was on the couch reading and I came in from the other room. She put her book on the coffee table. "Hey, honey."

"Hey." I laid across her lap and sighed. "I am so embarrassed."

She stroked my hair. "What's wrong?"

"Ever hear of "silent, but deadly"? Well, I passed gas in front of the kids, and let me tell you, it was silent, but deadly, and NOT PLEASANT."

She was trying to suppress her laughter at that. "What's so funny? It's not funny. It was humiliating. Letting one rip like that. Especially in front of the kids."

"Let me tell you sweetie. Ever since you had your surgery and got back from the hospital, you've been doing a lot of that, especially at night."

"Well, I can't help it."

"I know. At least we know you're kidneys are working."

"Strange. That's what Emily said too." She giggled, smiled, and we kissed.

**Emily's POV**

Bree said, "So Emily, I heard that you got to meet _Big Time Rush_ after all."

I closed my locker and leaned against it. "Yeah, I did. Even though I didn't get to at the concert, Grandpa made up for it."

"May I ask how he swung that?"

All three of them said "Leo!"

I laughed. "No, it's OK. He said he made a few calls and eventually called them and asked them if they would come and meet me since I didn't get to, and they did. So…that made me really happy."

"Well, we're glad. That was so sweet of him."

"Chase, I am so sorry about that night. I didn't know about-"

He cut me off. "It's alright. Don't apologize. I had a good time…well, before that incident."

"I knew you would be in a better mood and have fun during the concert." I playfully punched his arm and he did the same thing. We were headed for class when I tripped over my feet and landed on my back.

"Emily! Emily, are you OK?"

"Yeah-" He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Nope." I put my hand on my back. "My back hurts a little now."

"Well, I'll take you to the nurse then. Come on."

Later on, I was on the couch with the heating pad plugged in and on my back. My dad came through the door. "Hey, baby girl. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"I hurt my back. I tripped over my feet and fell flat on it."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. This heating pad is doing the trick."

"Well, that's what I bought it for." I chuckled at that. "Do you want me to take you to a doctor? I know a great chiropractor. I went to him and he cracked my back when I fell at work before, and it felt so much better afterward."

"No. I don't need a chiropractor, but thanks anyway. Can you massage my back, though?"

He smiled. "Sure." I moved up and he sat behind me. He started massaging my shoulders. "Does that feel better?"

"Mmm, yes."

"You know, whenever my back was hurting, I'd lie down on the floor and have you walk on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, you probably don't remember, but you did it every time it was hurting."

"I did? Wow."

"Yeah. Your mom would hold your hand while you walked so you wouldn't fall." He moved to the middle of my back. "How's that feel?"

"Fine."

He pressed his thumbs down my lower back. "How 'bout there?"

I winced a little. "Yes. Right there. That's where it hurts."

He stopped. "You know what? I am taking you to my chiropractor. He's really good. Come on." He grabbed my arm, helped me up, and we headed out.

I was sitting on a table and my dad in a chair. "Daddy, I don't need to be here. I told you I'm fine."

"No, you said your lower back hurt when I pressed down on it."

"OK, fine. You got me."

The chiropractor came in. "Hello. I'm Dr. Allan." He shut the door behind him. "Donald, nice to see you again."

"You too, Brian."

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" He looked at his papers and set them down on the counter and came over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and started massaging them. "How'd you hurt yourself?"

"I fell in school and landed on my back."

"Ah. How's that feel?"

"Good."

"And this?"

"Fine."

"I see. Can you roll onto your back?"

"Sure." I did as told. He walked up and placed his hands on each side of my head. "This is so relaxing." He then cracked my neck. "Oh."

"I'm gonna stretch you out now. Bend your knees." I nodded and bent my knees. He bent my knee up to my chest. "Ahh, ah."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Alright," straightened my leg out and put it down, "turn around."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled onto my stomach and he started pressing down on my back. He got to my bad spot and it felt like it was fixed in an instant. "Ahh," It felt like something popped back into place and the pressure was relieved instantly, "ahh. That felt so good. I feel better."

"That's my daughter. Likes the chiropractor like me." He realized what he just said and Dr. Allan looked at him funny. "I mean "like" as in you do a good job at what you do. Not "like" as in-"

He chuckled. "It's OK, Donald. I know what you meant. I'm not gay and you're not gay, so it evens itself out. By the way, how's Tasha doing?"

"Great. Since I got out of the hospital, she and the kids have been taking real good care of me."

"You were in the hospital? What for?"

"Remember that pain in my back I've been having and came here for?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it turned out to be my kidneys. They were about to shut down."

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I had surgery to repair the tubes leading from them. They got clogged because I accidentally swallowed a key when I was little."

"A key?" My dad nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're OK." Brian patted his shoulder. "Emily, you can get up now."

"OK." I sat up. "Wow! You're right, Daddy. I feel better." I stood up.

"I told you that you would. Now, go wait. I'll be out in a minute." I nodded. "Bye, Dr. Allan." He waved and I went out.

**Donald's POV**

I stood up. "Thanks for helping my daughter, Brian. I appreciate it."

"Ah, don't sweat it." He swatted my shoulder playfully with his folder. "It's my job."

We both chuckled at that. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He was surprised and widened his eyes. I widened my eyes too at what I just did and pulled away. "Oh, god! I am SO sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well," He chuckled, "so much for not being gay."

"I'm not, really. I'm not gay. I- I just…don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I guess I was just caught up in the moment and really grateful for what you did, and I guess…I wanted to know what it's like kissing a guy. Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK."

"Well…bye." I opened the door and walked out nervously. "Uh, come on, Emily. Let's go."

As we were walking down the sidewalk, Emily asked me "So…what's up?"

"W-what's up with what?"

"I saw the way you looked at Dr. Allan."

"Look, baby girl, I like him AS A FRIEND. I'm NOT gay. Just because I kissed him-"

"You KISSED him?"

"Look, I just was very grateful at what he did for you. I'm not gay and that's that."

She put her hands up in defense. "OK, OK. I believe you."

We walked through the door and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were on the couch relaxing. Chase said "Hey, Emily. How's your back?"

"Much better. Daddy took me to a chiropractor and I feel great." I widened my eyes at what was just admitted. She went upstairs.

"Wait," Bree stood up. "Daddy?" I was trying to walk to the elevator, when I was stopped by the rest of the kids.

Chase spoke up. "I thought Emily was your granddaughter."

I just got caught and can't go back now. "OK, fine. You got me. Emily's my daughter."

They all asked together "What?"

I nodded. Bree asked "Then, why'd you say she's your granddaughter?"

"Because…I didn't want you all freaking out that I have a kid and never told you."

Bree crossed her arms. "So you both lied to us?"

I sighed. "Yes. I felt bad about it, but I had to."

Chase stepped up to me. "First, you don't tell us about our hidden abilities. Then, not telling the truth about Douglas and our origins, and now this?!" I was at a loss for words. "We trusted you. Obviously that was a mistake."

They walked off, leaving me speechless and deep in thought. "Ahhh!" I ran upstairs and didn't even bother to knock on my daughter's door. I just went in. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, missy."

"What do you mean-? Ohhh."

"Yeah. "Ohhh" is right. Your little slipup."

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy and overjoyed that I feel better, that it- it just slipped out."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's OK." I sat next to her. "Well, everyone, minus Tasha, is mad at us now."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out."

She buried her head in my chest and I kissed it. "Well, it was worth it in the end."

She sat up. "How do you figure?"

"Well, now that the truth is out, we can make a fresh start with them…again."

"Really? You lied to them before?"

"I'd rather not answer that." She chuckled and I kissed her head.

**THE TRUTH IS FINALLY OUT ABOUT EMILY! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW?**


End file.
